In This Song
by CG07
Summary: Rachel Berry has had enough. She finally finds the courage and strength to stand up for herself in Glee Club and she discovers herself in ways that she never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.

First off, I would like to dedicate this story the to Heartless Harlot, who inspired me to write my own Glee Fic.

Secondly, I noticed that Rachel was taking a lot of crap from the Glee Club, and she just takes it. I've decided to write a Glee fic which shows rachel's inner strength and the self-confidence she once had in the first season. I hope I do her justice.

AN: Charice's In This Song will be featured, I know that the song was written by David Foster and it's actually Charice's song but in my story it will be Rachel's original song. I just thought it was a perfect fit for her.

So anyways I hope all of you enjoy it.

* * *

Rachel was playing with a few keys in her piano. On Christmas morning her Dads had surprised her by transforming their basment into her own personal music/dance studio for her. The place still needed work and the only eyesore was a single rickety lightbulb that never turned on, which hung above her new piano in the center of the room. They thought if she were well-versed in dance and singing, she might as well learn how to play the instruments as well. She had actually taken to the piano quite well, since she already knew how to read music notes, she was able to catch on quickly.

As she started to play with a few notes her thoughts were trailing back to what had happened in Glee Club earlier that week. As usual whenever she opened her mouth to express her ideas she was shot down by both her peers and her teacher. She couldn't understand why they wouldn't listen. What did she do that was so wrong? Why did everybody hate her so much?

She started to remember what Brittney had told her that day in the hallway. Was that really how everyone saw her? Sure, she knew that she could be self-centered, bossy and manipulative, but didn't any of them see any good qualities in her?

Apparently not. As she allowed her thoughts to move freely her heart gave a lurch. The most consistent thought she had was Finn. Her first love, or so she thought.

"What's happened to me?" she asked herself. "What have I become?"

A year ago, she never would've cared about what anybody thougth of her. She wouldn't have cared about having a boyfriend.

And yet here she was obsessing and scheming in order to get everyone's and ultimately Finn's approval.

_"Well you know what?" _Rachel thought to herself. _"That's it."_

She was done. She was finally done.

Enough was enough.

She would no longer stand for the constant ridicule she faced in Glee club, either they would hear her out or not at all ever again.

And as far as Finn went... well in the words of Puck, he could kiss her ass. She was through with begging for his forgiveness. Why was it only her wrongs that he focused on? The more she thought about Finn the angrier she got. She began to realize what a jerk he had been to her from the moment they met.

1. He kissed her in Audotorium while dating Quinn

2. He flirted with her just so he could get her back on Glee, so he can have a scholarship for college

3. He stood her up for their yearbook photo only because he was afraid of what the neandertholic football players thought

4. He chose football over Glee

5. He broke up with her in order to get in touch with his 'inner rockstar'. (It was only an excuse so he could date other girls). Afterwards he immediately tries to get back together and expected her to wait for him, and he constantly tried to steal her from Jesse.

6. He didn't stand up for her when Santana made fun of her wardrobe.

7. He refuses to forgive her for kissing Puck. And yet he was trying to steal Quinn from Sam

His final flaw infuriated Rachel the most. He had never stepped up as Captain of the Glee club. When she needed him to stand up for her in Glee club last week as she stated her original song idea, he stayed quiet. He only waited afterwards to tell her in private that he believed in her and that if he had said anything in the club it would've made no difference.

That was the point of a leader! To make a difference in the club! To persuade others to do what was best for the club!

But as usual he only cared about himself and his reputation. She looked down at the star necklace he had given her and she ripped it from her neck and threw it on the floor. She was done with Finn, if he wouldn't forgive her, that was just fine. She didn't need it. She didn't need him. It was time for her to make a comeback and find her own way. With or without the Glee club.

She finally started to pay attention to the notes she was playing. Her brow furrowed in confusion, this wasn't any song she was familiar with. She played the notes again and her eyes widened as she realized that it was her song.

Her very own song!

She eagerly paid attention to the notes as she started to write them down. Half an hour later she had an entire song composed. She squealed as she hugged the sheet music to her test. She had actually composed her very own song.

"Okay Rachel, calm down." She told herself. "I have the music, now all I need are the lyrics."

She started to play the notes again hoping for something to pop up, but nothing came along.

She gave a great big sigh and put her head in her hands. She took out her pink notbook and began to write her feelings down.

I_ don't know that this will accomplish, but I suppose writing about one's feelins is certainly better than cutting oneself or vomiting in the toilet. I've supposedly had an epiphany that I will no longer need the Glee club's approval, but how long will that last. I know myself better than anyone, and I'm perfectly capable of changing my mind, but I know that I don't want to. I don't want to be this needy, desperate person any longer. I don't want to rely on the approval of people who aren't even my true friends._

She paused at that. She realized that she was right. The only time they had ever shown her an ounce of kindness was when it was convenient for them or when they needed something. If they were her friends they would have told her about Finn's indesrcrestion with Santana.

She sighed as she once again started writing.

_I don't know where I'm going now, it seems that eveywhere I turn there's always an obstacle that tries to tear me down. The only thing I can be sure of is singing. That's the one true constant that has never let me down. It doesn't matter what I feel or do, singing is the one thing that can express me for who I truly am. All I have to do is sing a song._

Rachel was suddenly blown away with inspiration. All she needed was a lightbulb in her head that would turn on, thus signifying her great idea. She heard a noise above her head and saw with great surprise the lone lightbulb shining right above her.

Rachel smiled and giggled at the irony, then she focused an began to play the beginning notes of her song. Then she opened her mouth and began to sing.

_I may not know where I'm going now..._

_

* * *

_

Okay people I need opinions.

What do you think?

It's a slow start I know but don't worry drama will be coming in the second chapter.

Please Read n Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. I also do not own In This Song by Charice. All those belong to their respective owners and I gain no monetary or financial profit from either one.

I had no idea my story would get such a high response. Imagine my surprise when I go to my email and I see over fifty messages telling me that people have added this story on their alerts and favorites list. All in one Night! Thank you so much everybody! That means a lot!

I'd like to thank all my readers who took the time to read my story and review it. Thanks so much everybody, I'm glad you enjoyed it. A special thanks to Heartless Harlot who inspired this fic.

And a special shout out to the first reviewers of this story

Heartless Harlot

dancinthrulife67

dajabbers

Raining Soul

HappyLatty

karicatura

Thanks so much guys. Your reviews made my day!

Well I'm glad you all enjoyed my first chappie. I hope you enjoy the second one as well.

Onward.

(AN: I just noticed some mistakes, so i corrected them. If anything looks different to you readers it's because I changed the chapters. Sorry)

* * *

Rachel Berry was walking briskly to her favorite music store. She couldn't keep the smile on her face. She had actually done it! She had written her very own song. She thought she would be able to find some books or sheet music that could help her write more songs. Anything to give her inspiration. She peered through the Barbra Streisand collection, Celine Dion, Lionel Richie (She couldn't help but wince at that), and David Foster.

She paused at Foster. He was supposed to be one of the most gifted song writers and music composers of their time, he's worked with all the great artists. Perhaps she would benefit from reading one of his works. She collected a biography, and a collection of songs that he had written, and also a guide he had published about writing original songs. (AN: I don't know if any of this actually exists, but it does in my story)

She collected her things and brought them to the cash register. The man behind the register smiled as he recognized her as one of his best customers.

"Hello Rachel." He chirped.

"Good Morning Winston." Rachel greeted, "How are you today?"

"Just fine Rachel." Winston answered. He glanced at her purchases. "David Foster? Not one of your usual choices."

"I just thought I'd benefit from reading his material," Rachel replied, "After all, he's worked with almost all of the greatest artists of all-time. Not to mention he's one of the biggest stars to ever hit the music industry."

Winston gave a small laugh as he bagged her purchases, "That he is, that he is. Here you go, enjoy your day."

Rachel took the bag and gave the owner one last smile, "Thank you Winston, I hope you enjoy yours as well."

She walked out of the store humming happily to herself.

_'Now what should I do next?'_ she asked herself.

She didn't have anything else planned, and no one had ever invited her to spend the day with them.

_'What else is new.'_ she thought to herself.

A car passed by her and she barely glance at it, but turned her head back around once she saw the bumper sticker.

Proud Parent of a Dalton Academy student

_'Of Course!_' Rachel thought, _'I'll go and visit Kurt!' _

She hurried to her car before she stopped herself. She looked down at her wardrobe. She was once again wearing her trademark animal sweaters, a green and red plad skirt, with white stockings, and her brown pennyloafers.

_'First I have to change' _She had promised Kurt that she would try harder to wear clothes that were more fashionable.

_'Honey, if I ever catch you wearing any of these monstrosities again, I will have no choice but to tar and feather you in the Dalton Academy parking lot.'_

Rachel giggled at the memory as she got into her car and started to drive home.

* * *

_(Dalton Academy)_

"Alright, great session today, everbody. Meeting adjourned." Wes punched his gavel down, calling the meeting to a close. "Be sure to be at the Melodic Island in an hour."

"Have we decided what songs we're going to use on our set list?" David asked as he walked alongside Wes to the parking lot. They had made plans with soem other Warblers to meet at the Melodic Island. A popular music store, that was nearby.

"No, I still haven't figured it out." Wes said, "That's why we need to visit the music store. We're going against New Directions and Aural Intensity, they're both great contenders."

"Aural Intensity yes, New Directions I'm not so sure about." David inputed. "I mean you saw their performance at Sectionals, at best I'd say they were...okay."

"That's true, I mean the guy's voice was alright, but the girls voicewas just too weak." Wes agreed as he rummaged through his backpack for his keys, "There was nothing unique about it, her voice just wasn't strong enough to stand out."

Wes was stopped as he bumped into David. He looked up and saw David with his mouth wide open.

"David what's up?" Wes asked, nonplussed.

David seemed to have lost his ability to speak as he pointed to his front. Wes followed his finger and his eyes widened.

Coming out of a dark crimson Prius was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long, dark, auburn hair, a dark red spaghetti strap halter top, covered by a black leather jacket. She was also wearing black skinny jeans, and four-inch, black strapped open toe heels.

She walked confidently towards the building, oblivious to the many stares she received from the Dalton students. Some had actually stopped in their tracks to stare at her. She looked around and spotted Wes and David, she smiled and strided right towards them.

"Oh god she's coming." David finally found his voice and started fumbling with himself. "What should I do? What should I say? Wes, help me out!"

Wes gave David a subtle, but hard smack on the head. "Calm down! You have a girlfriend remember."

David's eyes widened once again as he remembered, "Oh god you're right! Don't tell Sarah!"

"Shh." Wes said as he gave his most dazzling smile, "She's almost here."

Rachel finally caught up with them. "Hello, my name's Rachel Berry, and I was wondering if you two could direct me to where I could find the Warblers"

She said it all in one breath, and it took Wes a moment to comprehend what she had just said.

"Um, yeah. We're actually a part of the Warblers." Wes said as he reached out to shake her hand, "I'm Wes and this is David. We're actually head of the council in he Warblers.."

He had hoped the last part would impress her. He couldn't help but notice how soft her hand was as he shook it.

"Great, then could you two tell me where I could find Kurt?" Rachel asked.

Wes's face almost fell, "Kurt?"

"Yes, he's a very good friend of mine, and I thought I could visit him today, since it's a Saturday, and I didn't have any other plans."

On the inside Wes visibly brightened when she said friend. "Yeah no problem. All of the Warblers are actually meeting at Melodic Island. We could give you a ride if you'd like."

"Oh no that's fine, I brought my own transportation." Rachel said, but Wes waved his arm.

"Please we insist, what kind of gentleman leaves a lady unescorted."

Finally Rachel gave in, "Well, if you insist."

Wes's smile got even bigger if possible. "Great! Just follow us, my car's right this way."

He and David led her towards his black SUV. Wes opened the front passenger door for Rachel and actually held his hand to help her into the car.

"Thank you Wes, that's very chivalrous of you." Rachel smiled.

Wes gently closed the car door and was about to walk towards the driver's seat, but David was standing in his way.

"What?" Wes asked.

David's arms were crossed and he had a smug, knowing look on his face.

"Whaaat?" Wes asked again, emphasizing the 'what'.

David held his hands up in surrender. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Get in the car." Wes said as he walked around the front and into the driver's seat. He put the keys in the ignition and started the car. He looked at Rachel again.

"All buckled in?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm ready." Rachel said.

"Okay then, let's go."

* * *

I know that I promised Drama in the second chapter. But something changed. This was originally going to only have two to three chapters, but I've decided to make this even longer. So please be patient! the first few chapters are going to be build-ups, and I'm still deciding on where this is going. Don't hate me please!

But special treat: Rachel will be singing in the next chapter.

ps. What do you guys think of Wes/Rachel chemistry?

I thought it would be fun to pair Rachel with one of the Warblers. Let me know what you think!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Glee or it's characters. I also do not own In This Song (Written by David Foster and sung by Charice.)

Chapter three is up and running! Guys I appreciate all of the alerts and favorites that I get for this story, but reviews would also be appreciated as well.

I need opinions people! How else am I going to improve!

Anyways enjoy chapter 3! :)

* * *

The car ride to Melodic Island started out quiet, Wes turned on the radio to help break the silence, but he still didn't have enouch courage to talk to Rachel. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by her.

"So Rachel, how do you and Kurt know each other?" David asked finally breaking the silence.

She turned to face him and gave him a small smile. "Kurt and I went to the same school together. At least until he transferred out of McKinley."

She added the last part sadly.

"If you don't mind us asking, why did he transfer?" David asked. Wes turned around and gave him a warning stare, which did not go unnoticed by Rachel.

"It's alright Wes, I don't mind." She turned her attention back to David. "The bullying was getting to hard for Kurt to handle. One of the football players actually threatened to kill Kurt, and that was the last straw for him."

Wes and David shared a shocked look in the rearview mirror. They had no idea it went that far for Kurt.

"You guys didn't know?" Rachel asked noticing the looks they gave each other.

"When Blaine introduced him to us, all he told us was that Kurt was bullied at his school." Wes explained, "He never went into detail."

"I see." Rachel said, then quickly changed the subject. "How is he adjusting at Dalton?"

Wes noticed she addressed the question to him. "Um, pretty good I think. Kurt normally spends his time with Blaine and the kids in his grade. David and I are seniors so we don't get to see that much of him."

"That's too bad." Rachel said.

Before she could elaborate on that, David pointed out they were there. Wes parked around the front of the store, and told Rachel to wait in the car. Rachel looked confused when he said that but didn't question it. Wes walked around the front of his car and opened Rachel's door for her and held out his hand to help her out. Rachel gave a small laugh as she took it.

"You're such a gentleman Wes." Rachel said as she walked towards the store.

"Yeah Wes, you're such a gentleman." David repeated in a high nasal voice. Wes slapped him upside the head before he walked to the store with Rachel. He opened the door and they all walked in. Wes looked around to see if he could spot any other Warblers and saw them at their usual table in the cafe of the store.

Blaine saw them and waved them over.

"Hey Kurt!" Wes called out. "We have surprise guest for you!"

Kurt looked up in confusion, but visibly brightened when he saw Rachel. He walked quickly towards her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming over!" He said practically squeezing her to death.

"That's why they call it a surprise visit Kurt." Rachel laughed as Kurt set her down. He finally got a glimpse of her outfit.

"Holy Gucci, Versace, and Marc Jacobs." Kurt gasped, "You actually took my advice!"

Rachel giggled as she spread her arms out and did a little turn. "You like?"

"I love!" Kurt squealed, "Especially the shoes, you can never go wrong with black strappy heels."

They both failed to notice the twenty something Warblers staring at them, (Well mostly Rachel).

Blaine cleared his throat. "Why don't we take this reunion back to the cafe. Rachel do you want something?"

"I'll get it." Wes cut in quickly before Blaine could finish the offer. "Rachel, did you have something particular in mind?"

"That's very sweet of you Wes, but I don't really drink coffee." Rachel replied. "I'll just take a seat and wait for the others to finish ordering."

When Rache walked to the table, all of the Warblers got out of their seat hoping to offer Rachel theirs.

Twenty minutes later, every one of the Warblers had a coffee or pastry in their hand. The table was full of conversation and laughter as stories were told, and jokes were shared.

"So Kurt, Rachel tells us that you two went to school together." David said taking a sip of his latte.

"Yeah, actually she was the only competition I ever had in our glee club." Kurt answered.

That perked everyone's ears.

"Glee club? You're in the glee club?" Wes asked. "You never told us that."

Kurt let out a mock gasp. "Are you serious? Rachel Berry? _The _Rachel Berry? Didn't boast or gloat about her supposedly superior singing skills?"

Rachel gave his arm a play ful slap, "I was trying to make a good impression Kurt, and I doubt my gloating would've been very appealing."

"Well let's hear it!" One of the Warblers called out.

"Yeah!" Another chorused. "Sing!"

Pretty soon it turned into a full-blown chant of, "Sing! Sing! Sing!"

Even the customers were joining in. Rachel finally raised her hands in surrender and the crowd applauded as she stepped onto the makshif stage in the center of the store. She walked towards the pianist and whispered something in his ears, he agreed and made some gestures to the rest of the band.

As Rachel took a deep breath to sing, the opening notes of 'Defying Gravity' began to play.

_Something has changed within me _  
_Something is not the same _  
_I'm through with playing by the rules _  
_of someone else's game _

_Too late for second guessing _  
_Too late to go back to sleep _  
_It's time to trust my instincts _  
_Close my eyes and leap _

_It's time to try _  
_defying gravity _  
_I think I'll try _  
_defying gravity _  
_Kiss me goodbye _  
_I'm defying gravity _  
_and you won't bring me down... _

The drums began to create the beat along with the piano.

_I'm through accepting limits _  
_'cause someone says they're so _  
_Some things I cannot change _  
_But 'til I try I'll never know _

_Too long I've been afraid of _  
_Losing love I guess I've lost _  
_Well if that's love _  
_It comes at much too high a cost _

_I'd sooner buy _  
_Defying gravity _  
_Kiss me goodbye _  
_I'm defying gravity _  
_I think I'll try _  
_Defying gravity _  
_And you won't bring me down... _

_I'd sooner buy _  
_Defying gravity _  
_Kiss me goodbye _  
_I'm Defying gravity _  
_I think I'll try _  
_Defying gravity _  
_And you won't bring me down, _  
_Bring me down _

_Oh Oh Oh _

As Rachel finished the last note, the entire store stood in silence. Then finally a thunderous roar of applause, cheers, and whistles were heard throughout the entire store. Rachle smiled and waved shyly and took a bow.

As she stood on stage, every single one of the Warblers had their mouths hanging open in shock. Finally David found his voice and turned to Kurt.

"She's on the Glee club at McKinley?" he asked.

"Yup." Kurt popped where the p was as he said it. David nodded calmly and crossed his arms as he looked back to Rachel.

"We're dead." he said with slightly hysterical smile, and a casual shrug of his shoulders. "We are _so _dead."

* * *

Cliffy!

Sorry to end it here guys, but I'm still deciding where this is going. But don't worry you will have lots to look forward to.

Suggestions are welcome people. Throw some ideas out. Let me know what you would like to see in this story.

Hopefully I don't disappoint.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

Once Rachel stepped off the stage, she was immediately swarmed by Warblers. All showering her with compliments.

"That was amazing!"

"You were so good!"

"Why didn't you get a solo at Sectionals?"

Finally Kurt stepped up in front of Rachel. "Alright people give her some space! Let her breathe!"

"You heard him boys!" Wes barked in a harsher voice than necessary as he stepped in front of Rachel alongside Kurt. "Back off!"

The boys immediately backed off at the sound of their leaders voice. Rachel placed her hands on their shoulders.

"While I appreciate the help boys, there was no need to be so harsh." Rachel said. She then turned to the warblers.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed the show. It's nice to have my voice appreciated for once."

"What are you talking about?" David asked. "How can it not be! With a voice like that you must get solos all the time!"

Both Rachel and Kurt shared a look.

"Not recently." Rachel replied.

"You're kidding right?" Wes asked. "What kind of idiot wouldn't give you a solo? Especially at Sectionals! If you had sang instead of that blonde girl, there's no way we would've tied!"

"Our director, Mr. Shuester, thought it would've been beneficial if we changed our soloists at the last minute." she explained.

"At the last minute?" Wes raised an eyebrow. "Does he have any idea how unprofessional that is, and what on earth was he thinking using those people. Their voices hardly stood out at all!"

"I know!" Rachel said, finally letting loose her more...abrasive side. "You'd think he would've chosen someone like Mercedes or Tina, because apart from me they're the best singers! I mean Quinn's voice was just way too generic and low!"

She realized that she was getting excited and blushed. "Sorry, I tend to get carried away by anything that involves around Glee."

Wes just smiled, "There's nothing wrong about being passionate about what you love."

Rachel looked at him in shock. In Glee club, if she had spoken like that, the others would have called her self-centered or overdramatic, and of course Finn wouldn't have done anything to defend her.

"Thank You Wes." Rachel smiled. "Now it's your turn."

"Excuse me?" Wes asked.

"I gave you guys a show. Now it's your turn to give me one." Rachel said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She sat down with her arms crossed and smiled at them expectantly. "Come on boys. I'm not getting any younger here."

Wes smiled in realization and turned to the Warblers. "Boys you heard the lady, lets give her a show."

They all huddled for a brief minute and discussed what song to sing. Finally some of the boys started singing the opening beats to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.

However instead of Blaine singing the song it was Wes.

(Wes)

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_  
_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_  
_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_  
_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_  
_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Rachel was impressed. His voice was so smooth and rich, it held none of the hesitant tenor that Finn's voice had, and he didn't sound the least bit off-key.

_**(Wes and the Warblers)**_

**_Let's g__o all the way tonight_**  
**_No regrets, just love_**  
**_We can dance until we die_**  
**_You and I, we'll be young forever_**

Wes and the other Warblers began to dance around her, but Wes was keeping eye contact with her. He stood in front of her and sang his heart out, it was almost as if he were singing it to her.

**_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_**  
**_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_**  
**_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_**  
**_Don't ever look back_**

**_My heart stops when you look at me_**  
**_Just one touch, now baby I believe_**  
**_This is real, so take a chance_**  
**_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_**

Wes suddenly grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her from her chair. He began to twirl her around, dancing with her as the crowd clapped along to the beat. She laughed as she danced along with him and even joined in the song.

_(Wes and Rachel)_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

Everyone couldn't help but notice how well Rachel and Wes's voices harmonized together. And the Warblers had never heard Wes sing this spontaneously before.

**_(Wes, Rachel, Warblers.)_**

**_My heart stops when you look at me_**  
**_Just one touch, now baby I believe_**  
**_This is real, so take a chance_**  
**_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_**

**_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_**  
**_Be your teenage dream tonight_**  
**_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_**  
**_Be your teenage dream tonight_**

As they finished the last of the notes, Rachel and Wes couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They didn't even hear the applause they got, until they were shaken off their stupor.

"Rachel, Rachel!" Kurt was shaking Rachel gently.

At the same time David was doing the same to Wes. "Wes. Wake up man."

Both were brought back to reality, but not before they turned to each other and said at the exact same time. "You were amazing!"

Wes and Rachel suddenly turned their attention to the crowd, who were still applauding madly. They smiled alongside the Warblers and took a bow.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in the Cafe. Rachel had a great time with the Warblers and people kept coming right up to them complimenting their singing.

"You two were just fantastic." An elderly woman said to them. Her husband stood alongsideh her.

"Just like we were, hug Estelle." he said. He turned to Wes, "You hang on to your girlfriend there son. She's a keeper."

That comment got them both flustered.

"Oh I'm not-

"But she's not-

But the couple had already left, and the owner stepped into their place, holding an old-fashioned camera. He an elderly man in his early seventies with a full head of gray hair. He had on a white and gree stripped shirt with black suspenders, black pants and black shoes.

"You kids were great." he said to them, "Do you mind if I take a picture?"

"Sure thing John." Wes said. He was a close friend of Wes's family. "Come on guys. Group photo."

Rachel stood to the side as they were going to take their picture, but the other Warblers called her in.

"Come on Rachel." Blaine said, "Get in here."

"Yeah come on, You're a Warbler now." David insisted.

The other Warblers kept insisting that she come in, and finally she took Wes's hand and stood alongside him in the photo. The flash went of and the Warblers broke out.

"Wes wait , how about a picture with you and the young lady." John asked.

"Uh, well." He looked to Rachel, "You don't mind do you?"

Rachel just smiled and stood alongside Wes. "Not at all."

They stood next to each other and posed for the picture, but John didn't take the photo yet.

"Come on you two, get comfortable. Mannequins look more at ease than you two." he said.

Wes and Rachel looked at each other and stood closer to each other. Wes decided to take a risk and placed her arm around Rachel's waist. He looked to her to make sure it was okay and she smiled at him and placed her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

"That's more like it." John said. He snapped the photo and the flash went off. "You two looked great."

Wes glanced at the clock and saw that it was past six in the evening.

"Guys, curfew's at seven we got to get going." he said. He walked Rachel to the door and held it open for her as the other Warblers got their things together.

The drive back was definitely more exciting. Wes, David, and Rachel talked about their favorite artists, their tastes in music, and what got them into singing. Finally they reached the academy. David excused himself and walked back to campus while Wes walked Rachel back to her car.

"That was fun today." he said.

"Yes it was." She agreed. She was rummaging through her purse and looking for her keys. "That's the most fun I've had in...well in a really long time."

For some reason when she said that it bothered Wes. "Well please, come by anytime you want, even if Kurt's not there. I mean, I'm sure all the Warblers would like the chance to see you again."

She smiled as she unlocked her car. "Thank you Wes. I'll be sure to do that."

He opened her door then closed it as she went inside. They waved through the window and Wes was just about to walk away, but he suddenly found courage and knocked on her window.

She rolled it down. "Is everything alright?"

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked in one quick breath.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Would you go out with me?" he asked again getting more nervous by the minute.

_'She's gonna say no.'_ he thought, _'Idiot, what were you thinking? She probably has a boyfriend already.'_

"I'd love to." her voice interrupted his internal rant.

Wes's eyes widened as he processed what she just said. "Really."

"Really." She said, smiling even bigger now. She grabbed his hand, both noticing the spark that went through as they touched each other. She grabbed a pen wrote a number on his hand.

"That's my home phone number." she explained. "Kurt has my cell and my email if you need it."

"Great." Wes said, his face hurting from the large smile on his face. "I'll call you."

Rachel smiled and waved at him. "Good night Wes."

Wes's smile never disappeared. Even when her car was gone from sight. He walked back to the academy and went to bed happier than he had been in a long time.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm starting to get a clearer picture and hopefully I'll be bringing faster updates.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I know I said I wasn't going to include any other episodes besides Silly Love songs and Anthem, but I had to in order to make my story work. I had to rearrange the episodes a little, so I hope you like it!

Let me know what you guys think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and It's characters and so forth and suchwhich

Now onto the update!

* * *

Rachel Berry was on cloud nine.

Ever since her visit to Dalton, she's been texting and instant messaging almost non-stop to Wes. Three weeks had passed by since her visit, but she never felt happier. Even though a lot of drama was happening at her school and glee club; such as the alcohol party at Santana's house (where Rachel and Blaine had kissed during spin the bottle, though very chastely), not to mention the break-up between Quinn and Sam, and Sam hooking up with Santana. Although Quinn and Finn denied that they were going out Rachel knew better. It was the beginning of March, and they had three weeks left until Regionals. They had just finished their 'Sexy' lesson in Glee with Miss Holiday subbing as Mr. Schue's assistant. Rachel was pretty sure that they were fooling around too.

But for once she didn't care about it. She didn't care about Finn's hypocracy, or Mr. Schue's benign neglect of her talent (and his growing favortism with Quinn), she didn't care that none of the glee kids wanted to be seen in public with her. She finally found true friends at Dalton, and she found...something with Wes.

They had gone out on group dates, and during the times that it was the two of them Wes was always a gentleman to her. Standing up whenever she walked into a room, holding doors open for her, helping her out of cars and always paying the tab. She wasn't used to someone treating her so well. Wes had tried to kiss her only once, but she stopped him. At his confusion she explained.

_(Flashback)_

_They had just walked out of the movie theatre. She had a wonderful time as always, and Wes held the door open for her as well as her car door as he drove her home._

_He walked her to her door and it was a perfect setting. A moonlit night, they were completely alone. _

_"Well I guess this is good night." Wes said._

_"Yes, Good night." Rachel said._

_"Good night" Wes repeated._

_They just spent a moment gazing into each other's eyes, finally Wes leaned in to kiss her, and Rachel almost allowed it._

_Right when their lips were about to touch, a picture of Finn popped into her mind, and she turned her head. Wes was confused._

_"What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_"No!" She said quickly gripping her head, "It's not you! Not at all! It's just-Ugh! He always has to ruin everything for me! God, why do I let him!"_

_"Wait who are you talking about?" Wes asked._

_Rachel sighed letting her hands fall to the side. "Did Kurt ever tell you about Finn?"_

_"No. Who's Finn?" Wes asked._

_"We should take a walk." Rachel said. "I should talk to you about him."_

_So they walked around her block and Rachel told him everything about Finn. How she was totally in love with him when she first met him, how hard she fought in order to gain his attention. The lies he had told her, how he had used her, the times he had constantly let her down. How willing she was to give him everything. And his ultimate betrayal by sleeping with Santana._

_"The worst part was he never even apologized." she said, "Not once. All he could talk about was how hurt he was. I get that we weren't together at the time, but he kept telling me over and over that he wanted to be with me. He never stopped trying to persuade me from breaking up with Jesse. When I had laryngitis, he told me that Jesse would never stay with me if I couldn't sing, and then he said that there were so many awesome things about me and when I asked him what they were he wouldn't answer. He just avoided the question. "_

_She stopped walking and turned to face Wes. Her eyes were teary._

_"Wes I like you." She said, her voice breaking slightly, "I like you a lot, but what Finn did to me hurt so badly, and I didn't know if I could ever trust another boy besides him. I'm just barely getting over what he did to me. I never realized until now how much he truly hurt me."_

_She gave a small laugh. "It's taken me almost three months to figure out that he's all talk and no walk, and it took me even longer to realize that I deserve better than that."_

_She looked back at Wes. "I like you Wes, but I'm can't lose myself in another relationship. I can't go from one bad relationship to another like I've done in the past. I'm not saying that I don't want to be with you, but it's going to take time. I'm not going to compromise myself ever again, and I need to be sure that what we have here is one hundred percent real. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel."_

_She waited with bated breath to see his reaction and for awhile he didn't say anything. Finally he walked up to her and took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes._

_"Passionate." he said._

_Rachel blinked in confusion. "What."_

_"One of the many, many amazing things about you." Wes said, "You're passionate about what you believe in and once you have a goal set you never let anything or anyone tell you otherwise. You also have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen, I look into them and it's like I'm seeing everything about you all at once. And strong. You're the strongest person I've ever known, because no matter how much you're looked down or how underappreciated you are you always put in your all to help that club and you never give up on yourself."_

_He let go of her face and smiled. "That's just a few of the great things about you, and it those things that make you worth waiting for."_

_He took her hands in his. "I will wait for you Rachel. If you say that you need time then I'll give you all the time in the world. When I say that I want to be with you, I mean it. I know that we've only known each other for two weeks but it only took me one day to realize that I don't want to live my life without having you in it. Whether it's as a friend, brother, boyfriend, you name it that's who I'll be."_

_He looked into her eyes again, "I want to be more than friends Rachel, and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for you to say that you're ready. Because you're worth it. You. are. Worth It."_

_Rachel was shocked. No one had ever spoken to her like that before, and she never imagined that it could happen to her. Before she could get too excited she stopped herself, she wanted to be absolutely sure of her feelings before jumping in. She wasn't going to make the same mistake as Jesse and Finn. She would take her time with Wes and she would make sure that she knew he was the one._

_"Thank you." was all she could say._

_Wes smiled in understanding and walked her back to her house, holding her hand the entire way._

_They finally met at the porch yet again and stared at each other in the exact same position._

_"Good night." he said_

_"Good night." She reciprocated._

_Wes walked back to his car with Rachel staring at his back the entire way. Once he got in he gave her one last wave as he drove away and she waved until he was out of sight. Once he was she finally went back to her house, and fell to her knees against the door, holding herself quivering in happiness._

_She recognized this feeling immediately, only this time it was stronger. Stronger than what she felt with Finn, stronger than what she felt with Jesse._

_They were nothing but a flickering candle._

_Wes was an everlasting Supernova. _

_A star expanding at it's greatest extent shining all of its brightness._

_She was falling in love._

_(End Flashback)_

She confidently walked down the halls of McKinley with a big smile on her face. She was ready for her weekend which she usually spent at Dalton. Nothing was bringing her down, she was even wearing a new wardrobe. She now wore a deep purple flowing strapless dress that was slightly above her knees, covered with a black suede jacket, and black heeled boots that covered her calfs.

She was just about to leave the school building until she heard a sound. As she concentrated on it she realized that someone was crying. She walked towards the audotorium and to her surprise found Santana sitting on the stage crying her eyes out and sobbing loudly.

Rachel almost walked over to her but stopped herself.

Should I really go? she asked herself.

Santana had been nothing but awful to her, she repeatedly called her derogatory names, constantly ridiculed her in Glee, and she was the ultimate reason that she and Finn broke up.

The final reason made her decision.

She walked towards the stage and stopped in front of Santana.

When Santana finally saw her she was taken aback. Then finally she came to her senses.

"Go away Manhands!" she snarled viciously.

"No I don't think I will." Rachel said unfazed as she sat next to Santana, who surprisingly didn't stop her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why would I talk to _you_?" Santana continued to speak in a vicious tone. "You can't even keep a hold on your own boyfriends. What makes you think I want to talk to you about mine."

"Because I don't think this is about Sam." Rachel said calmly, "Something tells me that this is about Brittney."

Santana looked at Rachel in shock, who shrugged her shoulers indifferently.

"Why are you doing this?" Santana asked, "Why are you even speaking to me?"

"Because I know what it's like to have a broken heart," Rachel said, "And I don't want to wish that on anybody, especially my teammates."

"I'm not even nice to you." Santana continued, "I'm the reason you and Finn broke up."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "You did me a favor. Finn wasn't the person I thought he was, so it all works out."

She looked back at Santana, "Do you want to talk now?"

Finally to Rachel's surprise Santana burst into tears again and cried on Rachel's shoulder. She tried to talk, but all she could do was mumble incoherent words. Rachel simply wrapped her ams around the distraught girl and just held her. She said nothing, but offered the silent support of her shoulder.

After a half-hour Santana was calm enough to get back up.

"Come on." Rachel said keeping an arm around Santana's shoulder, "We'll go to my house."

Santana sniffled and nodded silently.

As Rachel led Santana to her car she took out her cell and sent a message to Wes. (AN: **Bold** is Wes._ Italic _is Rachel)

_Can't make it to Dalton today. Emergency._

**Everything ok?**

_Need to look after 1 of my teammates._

**Need help?**

_It's alright. I let you know just in case._

Rachel put her phone away and led Santana into her car. She got in the driver's seat and started the engine and made way to her house.

* * *

Yes! I loves me some Pezberry friendship!

I hope you guys liked it!

Could you believe 'Original Songs'!

Rachel's song was Awesome!

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.

I know it's been awhile guys and I'm really sorry. There's been some stuff going on in my life and I really couldn't focus on any of my stories. I'm starting to make a comeback but I'm taking it slow. So be patient please!

I hope you like this next update.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Santana and Rachel were sitting in her kitchen.

"Do you want a soda?" Rachel asked opening her fridge.

Santana wiped at her eyes and nodded.

Rachel grabbed two sodas and filled two glasses with ice and pour in the drinks. Once they filled to the brim, she carried them back to the counter. She slid one glass towards Santana.

"Thanks." Santana sniffled and blew her nose.

"So do want to talk now?" Rachel asked.

"About what?" Santana asked grabbing her drink and gulping half of it down. "The fact that I'm a total screw-up. That I'm such a bitch-faced slut."

"You're not any of those things." Rachel said.

Santana gave her a look.

"Well maybe a little." Rachel conceded. "You're not a screw up, but you can be a bit of a bitch and slut."

"Gee thanks." Santana said sarcastically, "This pep talk is going really well."

"That's not what I mean." Rachel said quickly, "While you may be those things, you can also be really nice when you want to be. Especially around Brittney."

Santana flinched at her name.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, "I don't know what happened between you two, but I do know that you're hurting right now, and there's nothing I can say that will make you feel better, but if you need or want to talk, then I'm all ears."

For a moment Santana didn't speak, she just kept her eyes on the countertop. Finally she opened her mouth.

"I told her I loved her," Santana said, "I poured my heart out and she turned me down. She told me she loved me but she wouldn't leave Artie. It hurt so much, more than I could ever imagine. It was like my heart was ripped out and stomped on, and the worst part is that nothing makes it go away."

Rachel listened intently, she reached out her hand and grasped Santana's. Surprisingly she didn't pull away.

"There's nothing I can say that's going to make you feel better." Rachel said. "All I can say is that you'll heal. Maybe not today, not tomorrow, but someday you will heal, and if you ever need somebody to talk to then I'll be here for you."

Santana was so moved by Rachel's declaration she finally released her shields asked in a shaky voice "What do I do now?"

"You move on." Rachel said simply, "As hard as it is you have to accept Brittney's choice and support her in any way you can. If you two are really meant to be together then it will come. More importantly you never lose sight of yourself, no matter what never forget who you are."

"You make it sound so easy." Santana said looking at Rachel in slight admiration.

"It's anything but." Rachel answered, "But it gets easier with time."

Santana nodded and took a sip of her soda. "Thanks for the Pepsi, it's my favorite."

Rachel smiled. "It's mine too."

Santana tentatively returned the smile. She never really appreciated how good a teammate Rachel was. She suddenly got a flashback of their first Sectionals competition when everyone had accused her and Brittany of sabotaging the club. She had defended herself by saying that Glee club was the best part of her day and Rachel was the only person who believed in her.

"I'm sorry." Santana suddenly blurted out coming to tears again.

"For what?" Rachel asked confused.

"For everything!" Santana exclaimed, "I'm sorry for all the times I slushied you, and for the name-calling and for all the times I was so mean to you! I'm even sorry I slept with Finn! I'm sorry Rachel."

Rachel looked at Santana then calmly put her glass down. "I forgive you Santana. I forgave you for everything you have done for me, and surprisingly I want to thank you too."

"Thank me?" Now Santana was confused. "Thank me for what?"

"For sleeping with Finn." Rachel said. "That's probably the best thing you ever did for me."

"Ok Rachel now you're starting to scare me." Santana said.

"Look it's time for me to face reality here. " Rachel said. "Finn is an asshole."

Santana was shocked by the fact that Rachel actually cursed.

"It's true." Rachel insisted. "Look he was never really a good boyfriend anyway, he never knew what he wanted and he was always worried about his reputation and what other people thought of him. Not to mention the fact that he always caved into peer pressure. I was disillusioned by the fact that he was the male lead when we started out and I wanted to be the cliched geek who got the popular guy. I wanted us to be the power couple of glee but the fact is Finn is not worthy of me. I never would've realized that if you didn't sleep with him and I never would've met Wes."

"Wait who's Wes?" Santana asked.

Rachel blushed. 'Oh no. She wasn't supposed to know about him!"

"Well-uh he's...well I've..." She stuttered while tucking her hair behind her ear. "He's this guy I met at Dalton. We've been seeing each other for awhile now."

"Wait a second, you met a guy." Santana was starting to look like her old self again at the mention of this new gossip. "How do I not know this!"

"I haven't really told anyone about it." Rachel said. "I'm taking things slow with him."

"You? Rachel Berry? Taking things slow?" Santana arched an eyebrow.

"I really like Wes." Rachel said, "But I'm not going to lose myself in another relationship again. I'm just now starting to realize who I am and what I'm worth and I'm not going to change myself ever again because of some guy."

Santana nodded. "Good for you Berry. Nice to see that you're finally getting some backbone."

Rachel giggled as she took another sip of her soda.

"Thanks." She said, "Now that I'm finally over Finn I've realized that I have other talent's besides singing."

"Like what?" Santana asked drinking her soda.

"I found out that I happen to be a very good writer." Rachel said. "Ever since my trip to Dalton songs have just been pouring into me."

Santana regarded Rachel. "Are you going to show them in glee club."

Rachel's face fell slightly. "No actually. They made it perfectly clear they didn't want anything to do with them when I first suggested it so I fail to see the point in bringing it up again."

"Isn't that what a captain is supposed to do?" Santana asked. "Convince the club to see what's best for them?"

"Why should I?" Rachel snapped. "Why am I the one who always has to save Glee? Why can't anyone else just step up and for once help me!"

Santana was taken aback by her outburst, but she saw where Rachel was coming from. It was true the club did depend on her too much and honestly? The didn't deserve her.

"You're right." Santana agreed. "You're absolutely right. They have no right to listen to your songs. If they didn't want to listen when you offered, then they don't deserve to listen to them at all."

"Thanks." Rachel said

Santana looked at the clock. "I should go. My dad's coming to pick me up any minute."

She grabbed her bag and Rachel walked her out the door. Santana turned.

"Listen Rachel." Santana began, "Thanks for being there for me, and I just want you to know that I'm going to stand by you from now on. I'm going to finally be the friend that you deserve. That's a promise."

Rachel smiled touched by Santana's words. "Thanks Santana."

"By the way, don't take too long with that Wes guy." Santana said, "If he's as good as you say then you should catch him while you can."

Rachel giggled. "I'll remember that."

Santana waved bye and walked to her dad's car, which just pulled up in the driveway.

Rachel closed the door and she had a thoughtful look on her face. She took out her cell and started texting.

_Meet me at Breadstix 8?_

His reply was immediate.

**Can't wait to see you!**

Rachel smiled. She couldn't wait either, because she was finally giving him her answer.

* * *

Your thoughts please?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

Wes arrived propmtly at 7:55. He was both excited and nervous at the same time. He was both nervous and excited at the same time. He even dressed up for the ocassion, a teal dress shirt, a black blazer, and black dress pants. He was unsure as to why she called him here and he was a little nervous that she would come to tell him the worst...that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

Little did he know that he wasn't alone. A few tables away David, Kurt, and Blaine were sneaking peeks over their menus across the room.

"Why do you think she called him here?" Blaine whispered.

"You don't think she's going to dump him do you?" David asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course not!" Kurt hissed vehemently, "He worships the ground she walks on. There's no way she'll dump him. Technically they're not even boyfriend-girlfriend yet."

"Why are we even here?" Blaine whispered in an exasperated tone. "We're spying on them."

"Boys this is what friends do," Kurt explained. "We spy, we meddle, and we involve ourselves in other people's business."

Suddenly the lights started to dim, until it was almost pitch black. All of the diners were looking around and murmuring amongst themselves.

Finally a spotlight shined on the stage of a restaurant and there stood Rachel Berry at the center. She wore a strapless teal dress with crystals set in a criss-cross diamond pattern on her dress, the skirt of her dress was flowy and reached an inch below her knee, the outerlayer of the skirt was black lace. She smiled when she saw Wes (his mouth hanging open).

It turns out they have the same taste in clothes as well.

She also wore a smoky-colored eye shadow and eyeliner, and a shiny pink lip gloss and her hair was flaired out in soft curls. She stepped up and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello," She said hesitantly, "My name is Rachel Berry and the reason I'm here is because I want to send a message to a very special person out there."

She looked directly at Wes as she said the next words. "Wes, this song is for you."

She gestured to the orchestra and they began to play the beginning soft notes of her original song.

She closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Sweet love, sweet love_  
_Trapped in your love_  
_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_  
_My heart and I were buried in dust_  
_Free me, free us_

As she sang the words she would say her head gently to the melody.

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_  
_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

She stared directly into Wes's eyes as she started to sing the chorus.

_I found a man I can trust_  
_And boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can you see that I'm bound in chains_  
_I finally found my way_  
_I am bound to you_  
_I am bound to you_

_So much, so young_  
_I've faced on my own_  
_Walls I built up became my home_  
_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_  
_Sweet love, so pure_

These lyrics were meant to show Wes how much he meant to her. How he had changed her life. How she was now feeling the emotions she was singing about and he was the very cause of them.

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_  
_And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart_

She captivated the audience. Every single person in that restaurant couldn't take their eyes off her. As she sang the song, they could feel all of her emotions; her pain, her fears, and ultimately her hope.

_I found a man I can trust_  
_And boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains_  
_I finally found my way_  
_I am bound to you_  
_I am bound to_

Her voice began to grow stronger as she sang the next verse.

_Suddenly the moment__'s here_  
_I embrace my fears_  
_All that I have been carrying all these years_  
_Do I risk it all_  
_Come this far just to fall, fall_

_Oh!_

As she clenched her fists and pinned her elbows to her sides, she raised her arms and belted out the the last few words of the verse.

_I can trust_  
_And boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can you see that I'm bound in chains_  
_And finally found my way_  
_I am bound to you_

Her voice began to grow softer as she sang the last few lines.

_I am,_  
_Ooh, I am_  
_I'm bound to you_

As she sang the last note she was met with a stunned silence, followed by a loud thunderous standing ovation.

She smiled sheepishly and took a bow and she quickly rushed to Wes's table where she was immediately met with strong arms lifting her into the air and spinning her in a circle, finally ending with a passionate kiss.

"That was amazing!" Wes breathed out when they finished. "You were amazing!"

"I meant every word of it." She said. "Wes you are the most magnificent man I have ever met, and I don't want to wait any longer. I know what I want now."

Wes smiled as he reached into his pocket and took out a small jewelry box. Rachel gasped as she saw it.

"Rachel Berry?" Wes said as he slowly opened the box. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

A golden star necklace laid inside it, with their initials engraved surrounded by a heart. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. For a moment she was speechless.

"Yes." She said as she finally found her voice. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He took it out and put it around her neck. Once he was done she turned around to give him yet another kiss. They were interrupted by loud clapping, whistling, and whooping. They turned around to find Blaine, Kurt, and David standing on their chairs making all the racket.

"What are you guys doing here!" Rachel squeaked.

"We're spying of course!" Kurt said. "Mazel Tov Rachel! It's about time!"

"Kurt!"

"What? Can you blame me?"

"Ugh!" Rachel groaned in frustration. She started to calm down when she felt Wes's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't worry." He said to her. "Nothing could ruin this night."

She smiled up at him. "You are absolutely right."

* * *

I know Bound to You is Christina Agulera's but in my story Rachel wrote it for Wes. Let me know what you think please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

Rachel was positively beaming as she walked through the halls of McKinley. She finally had an awesome boyfriend, and unlike her previous two (I don't really count Puck, they only went out for a week), he actually listened to what she said, and he never tried to humiliate her.

She was really taking her makeover to heart. Today she was wearing a V-neck royal blue shirt and black skinny jeans. She wore her necklace proudly against her neck. As she reached her locker and started taking books out she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Finn.

"Finn?" Rachel said, not exactly pleased to see him. "What are you doing here?"

Finn gave a shrug of his shoulders, "Just thought I'd stop by and see how the song-writing was going."

'Of course,' Rachel thought bitterly. She turned around to her locker., 'He only speaks to me when he wants something.'

"It's alright." Rachel said, "I've still got a few things to work out."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great." Finn said with a stupid grin.

"Mhmm." Rachel hummed and closed her locker. When she turned around again, Finn caught the flash of gold on her neck. He failed to notice the small box in her hands.

"What's that?" He asked furrowing his eyesbrows.

"It's all the stuff you gave me while we were together." Rachel explained giving it to him. He took it in confusion

"I mean what's around your neck." Finn said.

"My necklace." Rachel said simply.

"That's not the one I gave you." Finn said.

"No it isn't." Rachel said. She wasn't going to give him any answers he didn't ask for.

"Where did you get that?" Finn asked. He looked at the heart engraved in the star and he could recognize her initials, but he didn't know what the other ones meant.

For a moment Rachel contemplated not answering him. After all, he never told her that he was dating Quinn again, and he wasn't her boyfriend anymore. Her life wasn't any of his business. But she conceded, he was going to find out eventually, so he might as well hear it from her.

"My boyfriend gave it to me." she answered.

"Boyfriend? Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Finn asked. He dropped the box she gave him and tried (and failed) to keep the envy out of his voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business." Rachel said.

"Rachel I'm co-captian of Glee." Finn said. "I think I have a right to know when it affects Glee club."

"How on earth do my relationships have to do with Glee?" Rachel demanded.

"Who is it?" Finn asked completely ignoring her questions.

"Like I said before it's none of your business!" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel come on, we're supposed to be friends!" Finn said, "We're supposed to tell each other everything!"

Rachel let out an incredulous laugh. "Are you kidding me? If that were true then you would've told me that You and Quinn are together."

"How did you find out about that?" Finn asked.

"Please Finn," Rachel rolled her eyes. "There are no secrets in this school."

"What happens between me and Quinn isn't your business." Finn stated.

"Oh but you have the right to know everything about mine!" Rachel asked sarcastically. "Finn you lost that right when you broke up with me.

"Because you kissed Puck!" Finn shouted.

"And you kissed Quinn!" Rachel shouted back, "While she was with Sam!"

"That's different!" Finn insisted.

"How on earth is that any different from what I did with Noah!" Rachel cried. "No wait, it _is_ different. Because I told you about it right away. I didn't go sneaking around behind your back like you did with Sam! Did you ever stop to think about his side of the relationship!"

"I didn't think-

"Exactly Finn!" Rachel interrupted. "You never think about anyone but yourself! All you've ever cared about was what you wanted in the relationship! You never stop to think about how your actions could hurt other people! You never take responsibility! You just blame everyone else for their mistakes but your own! Just like you did when you slept with Santana."

"We weren't even together!" Finn snapped. "How could I have possibly hurt you?"

"Because you lied about it!" Rachel snapped. "You had the chance to come clean when I told you about Jesse, but instead you lied to cover your own ass!"

Finn's eyes widened at the sound of Rachel cursing.

"Do you know what the worst part of it was?" Rachel said near tears. "You never even apologized for it! No once did you ever say sorry about it!"

"What did I do that was so wrong?" Finn shouted finally losing his temper. "It's not like I meant to hurt you like you hurt me with Puck!"

"And I've admitted that and apologized I don't know how many times!"

"Why do you always try to make everything about you!" Finn roared.

"Hey! What's going one here!" Santana's voice rang out.

She immediately moved to Rachel's side. "Are you ok?"

"Wait since when are you two friends?" Finn asked getting confused again. "Rachel why are you even talking to her? She's the reason we broke up."

"Unlike you Finn, she apologized to me, and she didn't break us up. You did." Rachel said. "Besides she did me a favor by sleeping with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just go away Finn. Leave me alone." Rachel turned away from him

"No wait a second." Finn said reaching out for Rachel.

Santana got in front Rachel and shoved Finn back. "You heard her Frankenteen. She said Back Off! You keep hassling my girl and I'll go all Lima Heights on you! And don't think I can't take you down, because I have Razor blades hidden in my hair. So walk!

Finn stared at Santana and Rachel again, then turned around and walked away, where he saw Quinn waiting for him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him.

Santana looked at them in disgust. "Such hypocrites."

She noticed the box on the floor and kicked it away.

She turned back to Rachel. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks for sticking up for me." Rachel said thankfully.

"I told you I'd be a better friend." Santana said, "And no one messes with my girl."

Rachel giggled and gave Santana a hug.

"So what are you gonna do about Finn?" Santana said, "You want me to crack his nuts?"

"No it's ok."

"Rachel you can't let him get away with talking to you like that." Santana said, "Not to mention all the crap he's given you since Sophmore year."

"I don't intend to let him get away with anything Santana." Rachel said cooly. She even developed a smirk, which surprised and even scared Santana a little. "In fact, I have a little surprise for him."

"What do you mean?"

"First I need a favor." Rachel said.

"Name it."

Rachel leaned into Santana's ear and whispered her plan. Santana's eyes widend in shock and amazement. Finally she laughed as Rachel finished.

"Damn Berry, that's totally badass!" Santana smiled, impressed." I didn't know you had it in you."

"So you'll help?" Rachel asked.

"Hell yeah." Santana said.

"Good, just come at my house after school and we'll start getting ready."

"I can't wait to see the look on Finn's face." Santana said.

"Trust me Santana, he won't know what hit him."

* * *

As Rachel was walking to Glee, she heard her phone ring, she looked a saw a message from Wes. She smiled as she read it.

**Miss u so much. Can't wait to see you! XXXX**

Before she could reply she felt a shadow over her shoulder. She turned and was dismayed to find Finn.

"Is that from your boyfriend?" Finn asked nosily.

"None of your business Finn." Rachel snapped her phone shut.

"Rachel it is if it's going to hurt the Glee club." Finn argued.

"My relationships have nothing to do with the club, so butt out!" She stormed into the classroom. She spotted a seat next to Santana and immediately took it. Santana saw Rachel's face and started to worry.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"It's nothing I'll tell you later."

Mr. Schue walked in and he didn't look like he had good news. "Guys, I know we said we were going to do Chemical Romance, but I just got a letter from the drummer and he says that we can't so we need to find a different song. Any ideas?"

For a moment no one spoke, then finally Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes, Rachel." Will asked with a tired sigh.

"Guys I know I've said this before, but I really think we should right our own original songs!"

The club started to groan.

"Not again."

"Come on Rachel!"

"Yet another way for her to take the spotlight." Mercedes said with a roll of her eyes

"Rachel we've discussed this already." Will said, "We're not going to be doing that, it takes too much time which we don't have right now."

"But it's the only way-

"Rachel!" Will snapped. "I said no, and the rest of us don't agree either."

"Don't interrupt her like that." Santana said, "You're the teacher, you have no right to speak to her like that. Hell you shouldn't talk to her like that at all."

"Santana just leave it." Finn said.

"No," Santana stood up and walked to the front, "What the hell is wrong with you people? Here you have a teammate who's busting her ass off trying to help us win, and all you guys ever do is shut her down."

"What do you care?" Quinn sneered. "You pick on her more than any of us."

"Shut up Quinn." Rachel snapped.

"Hey that's enough." Will warned.

"Right as soon as someone other than Rachel gets picked on." Santana said.

"Excuse me." Will questioned.

"You heard me," Santana said, "Whenever any of us picks on Rachel you do nothing to stop it but whenever it happens to anyone else you always step in, especially if Finn or Quinn is involved."

"That is not true." Will said.

"Yes it is!" Rachel said finally standing up. "You never liked me! Whenever you pick solos you always hesitate when you pick me. You've never encouraged me and not once have you ever stood up to me whenever I was picked on!"

"Rachel this club is supposed to be focused on our setlist for Regionals, not about your personal vendettas against any of us." Will snapped.

Rachel finally snapped.

"You know what? I QUIT!" She shouted and grabbed her bag. "That's it! I've had enough! I'm sick of all the taunts, jeers and abuse! I'm sick of the lack of appreciation I get for ANY work I do! I'm done! You can kiss me and any chance you had at regionals good-bye!"

"Rachel wait!" Finn called out.

But she kept on walking and never looked back.

For a moment everyone was silent, then Will tried to get things back in control.

"Okay guys settle down." Will said, "We all know how this works out. Just give her space and she'll come back.

Santana looked at them all in shock and disgust.

"You people are unbelievable."

She grabbed her bag and followed Rachel out the door.

* * *

Three days had passed since Rachel's storm out, but nobody noticed. Because today Figgins was holding a school-wide rally in order to honor the football team on their conference win. All of the players were in metal chairs on the basketball court. But there seemed to be some kind of throne on a stage in the center of the court.

Figgins raised his hands to silence all of the students and spoke into the microphone. "Quiet. Settle down. Settle down children."

Soon the gym was silent.

"Alright, we know why we are here...to honor Mckinley high's Conference winning football team!"

The entire audience cheered and screamed and stomped their feet. It Figgins five minutes to calm them down.

"Now I am proud to announce that this season's MVP award goes to...Finn Hudson!"

Another round of applauds and screams. Finn walked up with a stupid smile on his face and walked up the steps of the stage he took the award from Figgins and waved to the crowd. Figgins motioned him to sit down.

"And now a performance will be given in honor of Finn Hudson, by the Glee Club." Figgins announced. There was no enthusiasm whatsoever.

Finn burrowed his brows in confusion. The glee club wasn't scheduled to perform today, in fact no one had even suggested it. Then he smiled once he thought that they did it to surprise him.

Little did he know that no one in the club knew what was going on. Will was wondering if the kids were behind this, while they were thinking that Will had something to do with it. They all waited in anticipation and were surprised to find Rachel Berry walking up the steps of the stage.

"Good morning students of McKinley High." She said. "I'm Rachel Berry and I would like to sing an original song that I wrote and composed myself and dedicate it to my _ex_-boyfriend Finn Hudson."

The immediate thoughts of everyone (including Finn) was that she was trying to win Finn back with song and come crawling back to the glee club. Quinn stood from her seat and started stomping her way down the stairs.

"Rachel what are you doing?" Finn asked. Yet another one of his infamous stupid grins was threatening to come out.

"Listen carefully, because I mean every word of it." Rachel said to him looking into his eyes. "Hit it"

The beginning cords of the electric guitar started to play.

_You had it all_  
_The day you told me_  
_Told me you want me_

Santana and a bunch of dancers were getting on stage, dancing along with Rachel

_I had it all_  
_But let you fool me_  
_Fool me completely_  
_yeah, I was so stupid_  
_To give you all my attention_  
_'Cause the way you played me_  
_Exposed your true intention_

Finn was getting confused as he listened to the lyrics. She started rhythmically jumping up and down while pumping her fist as she sang the chorus.

_and One day i'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
_yeah, One day i'll have you crawling like a centipede_  
_You mess with me?_  
_I mess with her! _**(She pointed to Quinn and a spotlight was put on her. Quinn winced at the bright light and tried to shield her eyes)**  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

When he finally understood what was going on Finn tried to walk away, but Santana and the other girls refused to let him through. Santana was making sure that Finn knew exactly how it felt to be publicly humilated like he did to Rachel.

_So watch your back_  
_'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you_  
_I set the trap and when I'm done_  
_then You'll know what I've been through_

Rachel stared Finn down as she sang the next lyrics. She was satisfied to see how uncomfortable and humilated he looked right now.

_So Oh, mister player do you feel like the man now?_  
_and I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out._

_and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_  
_yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_  
_You mess with me?_  
_And mess with her!_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

During the chorus. some of the dancers surrounded Quinn and started pushing her on the stage, towards Finn. They were both under the spotlight now.

_I know I'm being bitter_  
_But I'ma drive you under_  
_Cause you just don't,_  
_Don't deserve "happy ever after"_  
_For what you did to me_  
_After you told me_  
_You never felt that way_  
_it was only just a game_

She looked back at Finn and Quinn with contempt

_You had it all_

She belted out.

_AND ONE DAY!_

_and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me begging on your knees for me_  
_yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede crawling like a centipede_  
_You mess with me?_  
_And mess with her!_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_yeah, One day you'll begging on your knees for me_

She was met with thunderous applause when she was done. Even louder than Finn or the teams. Every single person involved in glee club had their mouths gaping open and their eyes widened in shock Rachel smirked in satisfaction and took a bow along with Santana and the rest of the dancers, then walked off the stage without so much as a word or a glance to anybody.

* * *

Thoughts please!

When you picture Rachel's performance, picture Victoria Justice's performance in the episode begging on your knees. Perfect for Finn doncha think? ;)

Review please!

A/N: I noticed some mistakes with this chapter so I edited it and posted a new one correcting my mistakes.

Also, could you guys tell me how my interaction was with Finn and Rachel? I was worried if I kept them IC.

So enjoy this edited version please.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.

I know it's been awhile guys and I'm really sorry.

I hope you like this next update. Sorry no performances in this one.

* * *

As soon as Rachel left the audotoriium Santana glomped her in a hug.

"Omigod Rach!" She squealed. "That was amazing! Did you see the look on his face?"

"I know!" Rachel agreed.

"That was some song! Did you really write that?"

Rachel nodded. "I wrote it a few nights ago, before Wes and I got together."

"I sure hope you had a lot more fun writing our song than his."

Rachel and Santana looked behind them to find Wes and the other Warblers standing behind them.

"Wes!" Rachel practically jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Santana called us." Wes explained ."She said there was something we should see at McKinely today and boy was she right."

Rachel looked back at Santana and shrugged her shoulders innocently. Rachel turned back to her boyfriend fully intending to kiss him if she hadn't been interrupted...by a certain quarterback.

"Rachel what the hell?" Finn shouted.

Rachel turned to find Finn as well as the rest of the Glee club (Schuester included) standing behind her.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"I came to support Rachel and watch her perform." Kurt answered, "and may I just say, she was magnificent!"

"_This_ is your boyfriend!" Finn cried interrupting them. "Rachel you have got to be kidding me! This is just Jesse St. Jerk all over again!"

"For your information _Hudson_," Rachel snapped, "he hasn't asked me one thing about the Glee club, not that it matters anyway."

"That's it Rachel, you've done enough." Will said, "I know you're one for overdramatics and attention but this is getting ridiculous."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Don't even try act so innocent." Mercedes said, "We all know that you just did this for attention."

"Mercedes!" Kurt admonished.

"And you people call _me_ self-centered?" Rachel chuckled.

"Rachel just cut the crap and come back to Glee club." Finn snapped. "You know that you can't date the competition."

"Don't talk to her that way." Wes snapped stepping in front of Rachel, "You don't get a say in who she can or can't date, so mind your business."

"It's my school and my teammate so it's my business." Finn said pushing Wes back.

"Finn stop." Will said, "Fighting isn't the answer."

Before Wes could retaliate Finn's push, Rachel got in front of him and slapped Finn so hard he stumbled backwards into the club's arms.

"Don't you ever treat him that way again!" Rachel snarled.

The Glee club and Will actually took a few steps back. They had never seen her this angry, it was truly a frightening sight.

"First off Hudson, don't act like you play any role in my life, you lost that chance when you broke up with me." Rachel said, "Secondly I'm not your teammate and this isn't my school anymore so this isn't any of your business."

"Wait what do you mean this isn't your school anymore?" Will asked.

"I mean this is my last day at McKinley High." Rachel said, "I started the paperwork this week, I'm transferring to Crawford Country Day Academy. I start Monday."

The Glee club looked at her in shock, and then started talking to her all at once.

"What!"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't leave us!"

"Rachel this is insane!" Will said, trying to talk her out of it. "You can't transfer in the middle of the semester."

"I can, and I have." Rachel said, "I wish you guys luck in Regionals, you're going to need it."

"Santana stop her!" Brittany said.

Santana shook her head sadly. "No, I agree with her. You guys have treated her like shit for so long, it's no surprise that she's leaving now. Hell I'm surprised she stayed this long."

She turned to the Warblers and Rachel. "Promise we'll still be friends even though you're transferring."

"Of course Santana." Rachel said, hugging her.

She turned back to the Warblers. "Let's go boys."

The boys were only too happy to obey her. The last thing they heard was the Glee club desperately calling Rachel back, their calls fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Rachel, and the Warblers were in their coffee shop discussing the days events.

"Why didn't you tell me you were transferring?" Wes asked.

"I wanted to surprise you guys." Rachel said, "I talked to my dads over it and this way my dads can go on more business trips for most of the year, so sending me to a boarding school is actually a win-win situation for them."

"But what about Regionals?" Kurt asked, knowing Rachel's need for the spotlight. "Crawford doesn't have a Glee club."

"I actually have an idea about that," Rachel said, "It's going to sound crazy but hear me out."

"We're all ears." Blaine said.

"I want to create a joint Glee club with the Dalton and Crawford Country."

"Barbara Streisand Diva say what?" David said.

"A joint glee club?" Wes was confused, "Is that even possible?"

"I already looked through the Showchoir rules and guidelines." Rachel said, "There are no rules against it, Crawford and Dalton have a fraternal alliance with one another and if we can convince the school superiors to give the okay we're good to go!"

The other Warblers looked around uncertainly. They seemed to be hesitant of the idea.

"I for one think it's a fabulous idea!" Kurt said. "We certainly need to add some more girl power to this group."

"I'm with Kurt." Blaine said after a moment, "This could be a good experience for us."

One by one the Warblers were agreeing with Rachel's ideas, until it finally came down to Wes.

"Wes?" Rachel said giving him her puppy dog eyes.

Wes smiled, knowing full well he couldn't resist them.

"I'm in."

* * *

Well that's ch.9. Tell me what you think!

I don't know when the next update will be. Hopefully soon.

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.

Here it is Ch. 10! Rachel's dads make an appearance and for those of you who don't know,

Hiram is the white guy with glasses and Leroy is the black man.

This is a revised ch. I saw a couple of mistakes and they kept bothering me, so I changed them, and what Santana said in spanish was 'Arrogant Bitch'

* * *

The sound of bells signified the beginning of the school day, but for Rachel Berry it signified the beginning of a new life for her. She and her dads were at the entrance of Crawford Country Day. They had already gone through her Orientation and Tour over the weekend so now all that was left were her goodbyes. Her dads were becoming a little emotional.

"Now you have all of our numbers and the emergency numbers. You have our pager and the fax number." Hiram gushed, "and you have the house keys, and- and...ohh just come here!"

He wrapped Rachel in a big bear hug.

"Papa?" Rachel said. "Papa I can't breathe."

"Hiram," Leroy began trying to pull him off of her, "Hiram you're suffocating our daughter."

Hiram finally let go.

"And would you stop worrying." Leroy said, "Rachel's going to do just fine."

Rachel smiled reassuringly at them. "Daddy's right papa, I'm a big girl now. I'll be fine."

"I know you will sweetie," Hiram said, "But it's just that you're growing up so fast. Where did the time go?"

Leroy stepped in just in time. "Honey are you absolutely sure you're comfortable with this? It is boarding school."

"Daddy, don't worry." Rachel said, "After all I'm the one who suggested it. I'll be fine, trust me."

"Alright then." Leroy said, "Then I guess it's time to say our goodbyes."

As soon as he said that his eyes started to tear up too, which nearly sent Hiram into a fit of hysterics.

"Bye honey," Hiram said squeezing her again. "We'll miss you so much!"

"Now we'll be back in a few weeks, but if you need anything you just call us and we'll be on the next flight home." Leroy said giving her his own hug.

"Bye daddies. I love you." Rachel said.

Her dads finally got in the car and started driving away with Rachel waving at them until they were out of sight.

"Rachel Berry?"

Rachel turned to face a tall and pretty asian girl with the long raven black hair, and onyx-colored eyes. She had a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi, my name's Sarah Willows, I'm David's girlfriend."

Rachel's eyes lit in realization. "Right! David's told me so much about you. It's really nice to meet you."

Sarah smiled in appreciation, "Thanks, it's nice to meet you too, David's told me a lot of nice things about you. Anyways we need to get going, we have the same homeroom together."

"Great." Rachel nodded and followed Sarah into the school.

"Are you nervous?" Sarah asked as they walked down the hallways.

"A little." Rachel admitted, "But that's only because I've never really gone anywhere except for ohio."

"You'll get used to it." Sarah assured, "David tells me that you want to start a new glee club."

"That's right!" Rachel's true personality started to breakthrough. "I've looked at the ciriculum, and you've got great academics and athletic programs, but your arts are pretty limited."

"Crawford mainly likes to focus on the classics like drama and the school orchestra." Sarah explained, "The board didn't really see any reason to create a glee club. They don't believe that singing is really important."

Rachel looked appauled. "Are they serious? Singing not important? Are they out of their minds?"

Sarah laughed at Rachel's intesity. "So you disagree?"

"Understatement of the year." Rachel muttered.

"Well, you're in luck, we have weekly assemblies on Wendsdays to run a diagnostic on the school's progress, it's also a time that we can use to make any suggestions." Sara explained. "But just know that all of your ideas have to be written in a portfolio and you need to include your reasons as to why they should support your idea and how you think it will bring a positive affect to the school."

Rachel nodded. "Not a problem, those school administrators won't know what hit them."

If this girl was anything like David had described, then Sarah was in for an interesting day.

* * *

(Mckinely High)

"One, two, three, four." Shcue counted as he tried to teach the kids his new choreography, but they were all failing miserably.

"Guys come on." Schue pleaded. "We've got regionals in a few weeks and we really need to step up our game."

"What's the point?" Sam asked, "We don't have a chance without Rachel."

"Oh please." Quinn scoffed. "We killed at sectionals and she didn't even sing a solo."

_"Perra Arrogante."_ Santana growled.

"Santana." Schue warned, knowing exactly what she said. He was the spanish teacher after all.

"Actually we tied at sectionals." Mike said.

"Mr. Schue what's the point?" Finn asked, "There's no way that we're going to win Regionals without Rachel."

"Finn's right." Artie agreed. "Maybe if we sing some song of forgiveness, Rachel will come back to us."

"Please," Quinn said in disgust. "When this glee club first started, Rachel would quit like once a week. I say two weeks tops before she comes crawling back to us."

"It's this kind of attitude, that made Rachel leave in the first place." Santana snapped.

"Since when did you care?" Mercedes asked. "You made fun of her all the time."

"Because unlike some people." Santana shot a glare towards the club, particularly to Finn and Will. "I realized what a really great person she was and an even better teammate."

"Guys arguing amongst ourselves isn't going to solve anything." Will placated, "We're short one person, but that's okay, we'll find someone to fill that spot. In the meantime, Mercedes will be singing lead at Regionals."

"Are you serious?" Mercedes eyes sparkeled in happiness.

"If anyone can pull us through Regionals, you can." Schue nodded then clapped his hands, "Alright, now that that's settled, does anyone have any ideas on song choices."

"This is bull." Puck said.

Everyone turned to him in shock.

"I'm serious." Puck growled, "What makes you guys think we have any shot at Regionals without Rachel, she wasn't just a teammate, she's the heart of this club. Without her we're nothing and you guys are standing here acting like she wasn't important."

"Puck I know you're upset," Will began

"Upset!" Puck snarled, "You're the worst one Mr. Schue, you're always preaching about how we're such a big family, saying that we should support each other, and be there for each other but you don't even know what that means. Whenever one of us doesn't agree with you, you write them off and completely ignore them. You never listen to what we have to say, and you never include us in any decsions about the songs we choose."

"Hey leave Mr. Schue alone!" Finn snapped.

"You finally decided to grow some balls now?" Puck snarked.

Finn was about to charge at Puck but Mr. Schue stepped in the way. "That's enough."

"Whatever." Puck slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'm outta here."

He walked out of the audotorium and to everyone's surprise Santana followed him.

"Puck!" Santana ran trying to catch up to him, "Puck wait up!"

Puck turned around. "What?"

"I just wanted to say that you were really great in there." Santana said, "It's about time someone stood up to Mr. Schue and called out his bullshit."

"Someone's got to, since Rachel's not here anymore." Puck shrugged.

"You miss her don't you." Santana smirked.

"Please!" Puck tried to push it off, "Puckasaurus doesn't miss anybody."

"Cut the crap Puckerman." Santana deadpanned.

"Fine." Puck huffed, "Maybe I miss her a little."

"Wanna ditch today?" Santana asked out of the blue.

"Why?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm bored and it's Rachel's first day of school at Crawford." Santana explained, "I want to make sure she's okay, and to send a message to those Crawford skanks that if any of them even try to mess with my girl, they're gonna have to deal with me."

"Okay this I gotta see." Puck said, "You're so hot when you're threatening."

"I thought you were with Zises." Santana said.

Puck shrugged, "She broke it off with me. She said that rolling with me and the Glee Club was ruining her rep so she bailed out."

"Well that explains why she wasn't in today." Santana replied, "Whatevs, she wasn't really that good anyway."

"Yeah, but now we go two teammates we need to replace." Puck argued.

"Let Schuester deal with it." Santana said, "Let's ditch this place and go check on Rachel."

Puck extended an arm. "Lead the way."

* * *

I know, this is basically a filler chapter! I'm sorry it's not much, but don't worry I've got big plans for this story! So don't lose hope. I hope this chapter was enough to satisfy your hunger for now, if not then tough!

I already have an idea on what the club will do about missing two members, but nothing is set in stone, so if you guys have any suggestions please feel free to let me know.

Please review, or I won't update!

Just kidding! ;)

...or am I?

Don't take any chances! Review right now!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.

Sorry for the long wait you guys. I'm glad that you're all lovin this story. I hope you guys like the new chapter. The holidays are upon us! I'm so psyched! Especially since my Nephew is due during the first week of December!

Wish me luck! and Enjoy!

* * *

When Santana and Puck left, most of the Glee kids had no idea what to do. They all looked to for guidance.

"Maybe they have the right idea." Schue said, "Guys why don't we call it a day. You should rest up to be prepared for tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Finn asked.

"I found a way to solve our membership problem." Schue said. "I talked to Coach Beiste the other day and we've both decided that...the football team is joining the glee club again."

For a moment, everyone was too stunned to speak, then all hell broke loose.

"Hell to the No!" Mercedes cried.

"Mr. Schue are you serious!" Artie cried out.

"You can't do this to us again!" Finn argued.

"Guys!" Will shouted, holding his hands up again. "Listen, I know what you're saying and believe me I wouldn't do this if we didn't have any other choice. With Rachel and Lauren gone, we're short two members, and since we did such a great job at the conference game I thought we could do it again."

"But Mr. Schue, you know what happened the last time." Sam argued.

"Just trust me guys." Will said, "Believe me, everything I'm doing is for the good of this club. Alright."

Everyone slowly nodded, figuring that Mr. Schue knew best.

Boy were they ever wrong.

* * *

"...those who believe that music and singing is not important in a student's education is clearly wrong!" Rachel sprouted, "We need more diversity because if we continue to stick to the same cirriculums of Athletics and Academics, then you're denying the students the opportunity to explore new challenges and break new barriers!"

Rachel's argument in front of the council was impressive. By the end of it, the jaws of every single person in the room had dropped. Especially the adults

Finally the Dean had cleared his throat and straightened his glasses. "Well Ms. Berry, you've certainly made a strong case, your points were efficient and well thought out. The Board and I will take your proposal into consideration. You should have your answer by the end of the week."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Rachel gave him one of her dazzling smiles.

Rachel was walking out of the room when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Rachel!" Sarah called, waving her over. "Rachel over here!"

Rachel walked over and saw that she had a group of girls with her.

"Rachel I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends" Sarah said.

"There's Kayla." A blonde girl with bright green eyes smiled and waved.

"Rita." A black girl with cornrows nodded in her direction.

"And Mira." An indian girl with very pretty brown eyes.

"Guys." Sarah turned to her friends. "This is Rachel."

"It's so nice to meet you all." Rachel said. "I'm really looking forward to coming to school here."

"Sarah tells us that you want to bring a singing group to this school." Rita said.

"Well...yes." Rachel said. "I really think it could benefit the ciriculum if we brought in some more diverse arts groups. Of course you don't have to join if you don't want to."

Rita blew her lips. "Are you kidding? I'm the best soloist my church choir's got. It's about time somebody brought some actual music in this joint!."

"Great!" Rachel smiled. "The more the merrier. I actually came up with a few petitions, so I could show them around school."

"Let us help you." Mira offered. "This is our school we should get more involved."

Rachel was almost bursting with happiness. Her first day and she was already making new friends.

"Thanks so much!" She gushed as she passed out several petitions. "We should have these filled out by the end of the day."

While the other girls went their separate directions, Sarah stuck by Rachel's side.

"Don't you want to catch up with your friends?" Rachel asked.

"I already am." Sarah said. "You're my friend too Rachel, I'm not going to leave you alone in this school."

Rachel's eyes watered a little, touched by Sarah's thoughtfulness. No one was ever that considerate at McKinely, not even in Glee.

"This is really different from my old school." Rachel said, wiping at her eyes. "I guess I'm just not used to people being nice to me."

"Rachel, the best part about Crawford is the fact that it's so open-minded." Sarah replied. "We're nothing like those uneducated bigots and brutes at McKinely. In fact, did you know that our Headmaster was gay?"

"No! I didn't!"Rachel said with her eyes wide open. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun here!"

"You have no idea." Sarah agreed. "Hey, we actually got a new teacher this semester. I heard that she used to coach glee club at her old school. Maybe she could help us start the new glee club here."

"Really, I wonder who she is." Rachel thought aloud.

"Oh look there she is." Sarah pointed out.

Rachel turned and froze in her tracks. Her whole world seemed to stop right then and there. Only one word came out of her mouth.

"Shelby?"

* * *

dun...Dun...DUN! A NEW TWIST! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

Don't worry, Puck and Santana make an appearance in the next chapter. As well as Wes and the Warblers.

Thanks 4 all the reviews guys! They mean a lot to me!

Don't 4get to review this one too!

Til next Time! :)

BTW Amy aka Luke? I like Choco Chip cookies! So thanx!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.

Sorry for the long wait you guys. I'm glad that you're all lovin this story. I hope you guys like the new chapter. The holidays are upon us! I'm so psyched! Especially since I get to bake as much as I want!

Wish me luck! and Enjoy!

* * *

"Shelby?" Rachel looked on in disbelief.

Standing before her was Shelby Corcoran, aka Former coach of Vocal Adrenaline aka Rachel's birth mother. The same one who gave her up for money, the same one who had reached out to Rachel, giving her hope that she could grow up knowing a mother's love, only to be pushed away.

Rachel's face was mirrored in Shelby's.

"Rachel?" Shelby questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I transferred." Rachel explained, still not believing she was actually here. "I just got in this morning."

"Oh." Shelby said. She was unsure of how she should handle this. While she may have been the one who suggested that they _'Be grateful for one another from afar.',_ that didn't mean that she didn't wonder what Rachel was doing or how she was, or if Rachel ever thought about her.

"How are you adjusting so far?" Shelby asked.

"I'm doing fine." Rachel said stiffly. "But I still need a tour and Sarah's offered to help me. We should actually be going now."

Rachel hurriedly pulled Sarah away and rushed them down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked.

"It's a long story." Rachel replied.

The day had gone by quickly enough, but Rachel hardly paid attention in any of her classes, the only thing she could think about was the fact that her birth mother was here and it didn't help that Sarah kept glancing in her direction. By the time that classes had officially ended Sarah had finally cornered her.

"Rachel look, I don't want to push you and I know we just met, but I can tell that something's been bothering you." Sarah said, "Does it have something to do with Ms. Corcoran?"

Rachel sighed, "Can we go to my dorm room first? This isn't a conversation that I really want to have in the hallway."

Sarah nodded her compliance and lead Rachel to the student dorms. Rachel grabbed her keys and opened her door, she was lucky to get a singles room so she plopped on her bed and faced Sarah, who was crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow expectantly.

"Shelby Corcoran is my birth mother." Rachel said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Sarah's mouth opened in shock and for a moment she gapped like a fish out of water. She suddenly lost feeling in her legs and sat down next to Rachel.

"What?" she finally asked as she could form words.

"I have two gay dads," Rachel said, "and they wanted to have children. But both of them came from very strict and narrow-minded families in South Carolina. When they were eighteen they came out of the closet to their families and they were both disowned by their family and friends. They even had to leave town because they received so many death threats, so they left home and made a new life for themselves in California and became an immediate success in their professions.

Rachel wasn't sure why she was telling Sarah her lifestory, but she felt like she could trust her. "My Daddy Leroy became a big-time attorney in L.A. and Papa Hiram became one of the most successful plastic surgeons in the country. By the time they had reached their late twenties they both wanted something more."

"They wanted a baby." Sarah deducted.

Rachel nodded. "The problem was that as open-minded as it is in California, it's still harder for a gay couple to adopt a child and they didn't really have any close female friends that could become a surrogate for them. Not to mention the fact that they didn't want to raise a family in L.A."

"Why did they move to Lima?" Sarah asked. "Of all places, why there?"

"They wanted to live in a small town with an open community and they wanted a fresh start." Rachel explained, "They processed a lot of places, but Lima seemed like the best place for them. So Daddy and Papa quit their jobs and moved to Lima. Daddy opened his own law practice and Papa decided to go back to school to become a trauma and transplant surgeon."

"That sounds like a lot of work." Sarah inputed.

Rachel smiled. "My dads are both very determined. It took Papa nearly ten years to complete his training and education, but he did it, and now he's one of the country's most prominient surgeons on earth. My Daddy's law firm is doing really well too."

"They sound like incredible people" Sarah said.

"They are." Rachel said, "They really are. Anyways, it took them about a year to get settled in Lima, and by then they felt like they were ready to start a family. They decided to put an ad in the paper and...and Shelby answered them. They offered her a substantial amount of money to become their surrogate and she accepted."

Even thought there was a long pause, Sarah knew there was more.

"There's more isn't there?" she asked.

Rachel closed her eyes, but a lone tear managed to escape her eye. "Yes. About a year ago, I met a boy, his name was Jesse St. James and he made me fall for him, hard. I thought he loved me too, but it turns out it was all just an act. Shelby was the coach of our opposing team Vocal Adrenaline, and Jesse was the star. She saw me perform at sectionals and she decided that she had to meet me. So she sent Jesse to meet me and get close to me so that I would find her."

Rachel took a deep breath, this was always the hardest part of the story. "When it was almost time for Regionals, I finally found her. I recognized her voice from a tape left in my baby box, and when I heard her sing on that stage, I was in a trance. I walked down the steps of Vocal Adrenaline's audotorium and I said to her _'I'm Rachel Berry, I'm your daughter.'_"

"I thought she wanted to meet me." Rachel continued, her voice finally started to break into sniffles. "I thought she wanted to get to know me. But after only a few days, she told me that she didn't want to continue the relationship. She...she said that she wanted to be grateful from afar. By the time Regionals arrived I reached out to her again, but she still refused. She told me she wanted to have more in her life besides Glee, so I left her alone. I thought it was because she wasn't ready to be a mom, so I agreed. But then...then one of my team mates, she had a baby girl and when I told Shelby about it, she all but rushed to the hospital and two hours later, she got a new baby."

Rachel let our a laugh, although it was more of a sob, "I was wrong I guess. She did want to be a mother...just not mine."

Rachel finally released the sobs that had threatened to come out, and cried her heart out, she tried to fall into her pillow, but Sarah's hands had grabbed her shoulders and put Rachel's head on her shoulder.

"It's okay," Sarah said, a tear falling out of her own eye, "Just cry it all out. I'm here for you."

It was all a lot for Sarah to take in. From the way David had described her, she didn't seem like the type of person who had any type of problems. Boy was she wrong, being born of a privelaged life, Sarah had no idea on how to handle a situation like this. She really wanted to help Rachel, but she didn't know how, she decided to make a few calls, once Rachel was taken care of.

After awhile Rachel cried herself to sleep, and Sarah had just set her down on the bed, when her cell phone started buzzing. Sarah picked it up and saw that it was Wes. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rachel?" Wes asked.

"No Wes, this is Sarah."

"Sarah?" Wes sounded confused, "Why do you have Rachel's phone?"

Sarah was conflicted on how to answer that, but she felt that honesty was the best policy. "She kind of had a rough day today."

"What do you mean? Is she okay?" Wes demanded, sounding extremely protective, "What happened to her?"

"I can't really talk about it." Sarah said.

"Fine, I'm coming over there." Wes said.

"Wes! Wait don't!" It was too late, he had already hung up the phone.

"Great." Sarah huffed hanging up the phone. She wasn't sure if Rachel had told anyone else of her situation, so she didn't want anyone else coming in and make a scene. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Now what?' She thought as she opened the door. A latina girl and a guy with a mohawk were standing in the doorway, neither of them were people she recognized.

"Can I help you?" She asked getting more confused by the minute.

"We're friends of Rachel's." The latina girl answered, "We came by to visit her."

"She's not really in the mood for friends right now." Sarah said, shutting the door so they couldn't see Rachel, "Maybe you guys could come back tomorrow."

Just as she was about to close the door a foot had blocked it and Santana had shoved the door open. "Listen Crawford Skank, we came here to see Rachel and we're not leaving without seeing her."

She pushed through Sarah and saw Rachel sleeping on the bed. As soon as she saw the tear tracks on her face, Santana's rage came burning through. She whirled around on Sarah, who actually flinched at the look on Santana's face.

"What the hell did you do?" Santana growled. "Bitch I swear, if you did anything to hurt Rachel, you're about the learn the secret of my straight hair."

"Santana?" a sleepy voice called out. Everyone turned and found Rachel sitting up on the bed wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Santana immediately rushed the her side. "Rachel are you okay?"

"Whate are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she looked around, she was shocked to find Puck standing there as well. "Noah? You're here too?"

"Nice to see you too Rach." Noah quipped.

"You know them Rachel?" Sarah asked.

"It's fine Sarah." Rachel said, "They're friends from McKinley."

"Oh, alright." Sarah replied, "I'll just give you guys some privacy."

"Sarah." Rachel stood up, "Thanks...for everything."

Sarah nodded in understanding. "No problem Rachel, I'll be back in a bit."

She stepped out into the hallway, and the moment she closed the door she already had her phone out and began speed dialing.

"Rita? It's Sarah, we need to meet up. Call the rest of the girls." Sarah hung up the phone and began to rush down the hallways.

As she was doing this, Santana and Puck were asking about Rachel's day.

"Rachel what happened?" Santana asked, "Did one of those Crawford bitches mess with you? Do you want me to cut them?"

"Santana no!" Rachel gasped out, horrified that Santana would think such a thing.

"Satan chillax." Puck said, "We don't even know what happened."

He turned his full attention on Rachel, "So what did happen?"

"Guys." Rachel said, "Can we just drop this?"

"No, we can't." Santana said, "You've been screwed over at one school, and I'm not letting you get screwed over at this one, so tell me what happened."

"Shelby's teaching here."

The duo were just as shocked as Sarah was when she first heard the news. "Shelby? As in, your birth mother Shelby?"

"The same Shelby who adopted my daughter?" Puck asked.

Rachel nodded, trying to fight the fresh batch of tears that were threatening to fall out yet again.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked.

"No." Rachel said bluntly, "I'm not okay. I'm not okay with her being here, and I'm definitely not okay with what she did to me."

"What are you talking about?"

Everyone turned to see Wes standing in the doorway.

The day was just getting better and better for Rachel

* * *

I know guys! I know that it's getting slow, but I promise it will all be worth it!

...At least I hope it will. Let me know what you think!

And Happy 3rd day of Christmas!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

By the end of the day, Rachel had already explained to Wes, who was sitting on Sarah's bed across from her, what Puck, Santana, and Sarah already knew.

"Wow." Wes said, "When you said that things were complicated with your Mom, I had no idea it was like that."

"I haven't seen her in almost a year, so it really came as a bit of a shock." Rachel said wiping her eyes, "I honestly didn't expect to see her here of all places."

"How are you?" Wes asked, sitting next to Rachel and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Not that great." Rachel said, leaning into his broad shoulder. "I mean I was completely unprepared for this and I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

Wes rubbed her arm. "Do you...do you want to transfer back to Mckinely?"

"No."

Wes jumped at the sound of her voice. She sat up straight and looked him straight in the eye. Her voice lost all it's shakiness and emotion and was now strong and firm.

"Absolutely not." she said, "Shelby Corcoran has ruined a lot of things for me, I am not about to let her ruin the best thing thats ever happened to me. If I have to face her everyday in order to stay in this school then I will. I am not running away, she had her chance with me, and she didn't take it. That's her loss not mine."

"You're sure?" Wes asked.

"Absolutely."

Wes smiled proudly and hugged Rachel close, "That's my girl."

(Meanwhile)

Sarah had called a meeting with her friends, who in turn brought friends of their own, by the end of the hour they had a classroom packed with Crawford students, with Rita, Mira, and Kayla at the forefront, listening to Sarah speak.

"You want us to do what now?" Kayla asked.

"Look I can't tell you all of the details," Sarah said holding her hands up, "All I can say is that Rachel has some issues with the new teacher Ms. Corcoran, and I need your help looking after her."

"You want us to take care of this Corcoran bitch?" Rita asked, cracking her knuckles and gestering towards her crew.

"Rita! No!" Sarah admonished, then looked thoughtful, "Well maybe-but not yet!"

"So what do you mean by looking after her?" Mira asked.

"Just help me make sure she's never alone," Sarah explained. "At least around Ms. Corcoran. Rachel was really upset when she saw her, and I want to make sure that Rachel feels absolutely welcome and safe at Crawford."

"What exactly happened between them?" Kayla asked.

"If you guys want to know, then you have to take it up with Rachel. It's not my story to tell." Sara explained. She checked her phone. "I better get back, I left her alone with some of her old classmates, and David told me Wes was going to visit her today."

"Hey Sarah," Rita said, "Let Rachel know that we got her back."

"Thanks Rita." Sarah smiled, "I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

* * *

Rachel walked Wes to the entrance of the school, "I should be hearing from the board tomorrow on whether they'll approve of my joint glee club idea."

"They'll approve." Wes said, "I doubt anyone can say no to Rachel Berry."

Rachel giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Bye!"

Wes smiled and got into his car, Rachel continued to wave at him until his car was out of sight.

Meanwhile in an apartment complex just a mile from campus, Shelby was putting Beth to sleep.

"Goodnight Baby." she said, Beth gurgled before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She walked back towards the boxes that needed unpacking and came across a picture of Rachel. It was taken the day of the New Directions' first victory at sectionals; there was Rachel on the stage in all her glory her arms outstretched belting out the big note in Barbara's 'Don't Rain on my Parade'. Shelby had taken it from her camera phone when she realized who Rachel was.

She traced Rachel's face and felt a sense of nostalgia. Shelby had been so excited when she saw Rachel for the first time, hell she had even had Jesse meet with her so that she could get to know her better. Her eyes watered as she remembered their last encounter. She had never expected to see Rachel so soon after they had parted ways, and she honestly had no idea of how to handle the situation.

'I'll do my best to make Rachel feel as welcome as possible.' she thought.

Maybe this was her second chance with Rachel.

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up with her alarm, she yawned and stretched herself out. She looked to the bed next to her and saw it empty. Rachel was confused for a moment and then saw the note on her desk. Sarah had left a note.

_Rachel,_

_I had early tennis practice at 6. I'll meet you in second period._

_-Sarah_.

Rachel let out a sigh and started getting ready. She may have put on a brave face for Wes, but truth was she wasn't ready to face Shelby. At least not by herself.

It was around 7:30 that she was ready, and also when she heard a knock on the door.

'That's strange.' Rachel thought, 'Who could that be?'

When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Rita standing there.

"Hey Rachel." Rita greeted brightly, "I'm Rita, one of Sarah's friends."

"Yes I remember," Rachel said, "But Sarah's not here."

"I know that." Rita said, "I'm here for you. We have the same homeroom and first period so I thought that you would want to walk together."

"Oh...um sure." Rachel opened the door to let her in, "Come on in. Let me just get my things together and we can go."

"Yeah sure thing." Rita walked in taking a look around. She saw that Rachel had no trouble settling in. Her side of the dorm was filled with posters and photos of Broadway, Barbara Streisand, and of course littered with gold stars.

"I see you made yourself right at home." Rita observed looking at her wall.

"Oh yeah," Rachel said gathering her backpack and a few of her books. "You guys and Sarah were so welcoming it just seemed right."

Rita noticed a few photographs on Rachel's desk, some of Wes, and then Kurt, the group photo of Rachel and the Warblers was there as well. Rita picked up the photograph of her fathers.

"So you have two gay dads?" Rita asked.

Rachel stiffened. She turned to face Rita and braced herself, ready to defend her fathers for whatever prejudices or comments came her way.

"Yes, those are my dads."

"They seem cool." Rita said. "What are their names?"

Rachel visibly relaxed, glad for Rita's acceptance, she walked over and pointed to their faces on the photograph. "Hiram and Leroy Berry."

"What do they do for a living?" Rita asked, leading Rachel outside and walking to class with her.

"My dad Leroy is an attorney at law, and my papa Hiram is a surgeon." Rachel explained, "My papa recently joined the Doctors without Borders program and Daddy decided to go with him to try and do good in the legal matters. But they couldn't go because they didn't want to leave me alone, then when I decided to come to Crawford they were finally able to go.

Rita whistled, "That sounds amazing! I mean, going all the way to foreign countries to heal people for no money at all, and your dad willing to do pro bono cases. They really sound like incredible people."

Rachel beamed with pride for her fathers and Rita's sincerity. "Thanks, I really couldn't have asked for two better parents."

Just as she said those words, the reached to door to their homeroom and first period class, where Shelby was waiting outside. And she heard every word Rachel said.

Rachel stopped in shock of facing Shelby. She was at a loss of what to do next, her fears and insecurities were coming back with a passion.

Fortunately Rita had come to her rescue.

"Come on Rachel." Rita said just as Shelby opened her mouth. She grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her into the classroom. "Let's get a seat in the back."

"Yeah sure." Rachel quickly agreed, silently thanking Rita for her save.

Once they took their seats, the bell rang signaling the start of class. Shelby had wanted to have a discussion with Rachel, but she had no choice but to start the class.

"Alright, settle down ladies." Shelby said clapping her hands. She walked to the center of her room, her heels clicking loudly in the silence. "My name is Shelby Corcoran, and I'll be your music teacher this year."

She waited for a moment to see if she could elicit a response from them no such luck. "Alright then. Now I know that for most of you music is something that you guys can dance to, something like Lady Gaga or Katy Perry, or 50 cent. But this year, I want to show you guys that music isn't just about fast beats or fancy dance moves. Music is a way for people to express their emotions. To release their pent up frustrations and anger or sadness and even happiness. Now I think a good way to start this year is to have one of you come up here and perform a song in front of this class. Now any volunteers?"

Again she was met with silence. "No? Ok then I guess I'll just pick someone."

She looked around the room until her eyes fell on Rachel. "Rachel? How about you?"

"I'd rather not. Thank you." Rachel said stiffly."

"Come on Rachel." Shelby said. "Don't tell me you have stage fright."

Before Rachel could open her mouth to defend herself Rita had already beat her to the punch.

"She says she doesn't want to." Rita snapped. "So leave her alone."

Rachel looked a Rita, a look of shock clearly on her face. Rita noticed it, Sarah had told them that Rachel wasn't used to having friends at her old school, and Rita felt for the girl. After all, before Rita came to Crawford she was just like Rachel, a social outcast with no friends and no allies to help her not even the teachers.

Then she made herself friends at Crawford, and it took a long time for Rita to accept that. She didn't want Rachel to do the same thing. She wanted to help Rachel realize that she had friends at Crawford.

And she knew just how to do it.

"Well then, why don't you come up here Miss..." Shelby trailed off, unsure of Rita's name.

"Wilcox. Rita Wilcox." Rita said standing tall, "And I'll be more than happy too."

"Alright then." Shelby said, "Come on up."

Rita walked to the front of the class. "I want to dedicate this song to my new friend Rachel."

She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_  
_Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_  
_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_  
_But it's harder to walk on your own_  
_You'll change inside_  
_When you realize_

_The world comes to life_  
_And everything's bright_  
_From beginning to end_  
_When you have a friend_  
_By your side_  
_That helps you to find_  
_The beauty you are_  
_When you open your heart_  
_And believe in_  
_The gift of a friend_  
_The gift of a friend_

_The gift of a friend_

Her voice trailed off as she sang the last note and she was met with a round of applause and cheers.

Rita walked back to her seat, but not before Rachel stood up and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you." She said, her voice thick with the tears that she was holding back. "Thank you so much."

"C'mon Rachel." Rita said, pulling her off gently, "You're among friends now."

Rachel nodded and wiped at her tears.

"I think I'm finally starting to see that."

The rest of the day, friends seemed to come in large quantities. After every class, either Sarah or one of her friends was there to walk her to class. She seemed to have at least one class with one of them, and Sarah was in almost all of her classes. For once in her life, Rachel finally felt accepted and welcomed. She finally felt like she had real friends.

The one thing that confused her was when Shelby tried to come near her. Every time Shelby approached Rachel, either Sarah, Rita, or someone else appeared magically in time to pull her away.

Her first day at Crawford was coming to an end, but during her last period a TA from the office walked in.

"Excuse me. Rachel Berry is expected in the office." he announced.

"Rachel." The teacher called her up, "The Dean wants to see you."

Rachel and Sarah looked at each other in confusion, then Rachel gathered her things and walked out with the TA.

Five minutes later Rachel was sitting face to face with the headmaster.

"Ms. Berry." The Dean stood up to shake her hand, "How nice to finally meet you. My name is Dean Kendall. I hear you're already making quite a splash here and it's only your first week."

"Yes sir." Rachel said meekly.

"Don't be nervous Rachel. I actually brought you here for good news." he explained.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well, normally the council doesn't make their decisions this soon, but you seemed to have made quite an impression on them. Long story short, they've approved your proposal." The Dean said, smiling all the while.

"Really!" Rachel squealed. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"However there are conditions."

"Yes of course." Rachel calmed down.

"There must be a staff member to chaperone your rehearsals with the Warblers." Dean Kendall explained. "The rehearsals will be held at Crawford, and I expect both parties to remain strictly professional during school hours and rehearsals. You are not take advantage of this as an opportunity to socialize with the boys. Also your program is on a trial run. If your joint glee club with Dalton wins or places at Regionals, then it can continue but if not, then I'm afraid we'll have to terminate the program."

"I promise Dean we won't let you down." Rachel assured as she excused herself. "Thank you again for telling me."

Once Rachel was in the empty hallways, she released her excitement. "YES! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She jumped up and down whilst pumping her fist.

"I've got to call Wes!"

She pulled out her phone and made the call.

* * *

So...what do you think?

Sorry about the late updates guys. My computers broke down, so I have to come to the library or use a relative's computer. It's been hard, but hopefully we'll get it fixed soon.

Let me know how you like this guys!

Until the next update!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.

Sorry about the long wait guys! I am so sorry I let time escape me. But I am back on track, and I WILL finish this story!

* * *

"They approved!" Rachel cried into her phone, "They approved of the club! Wes, we're going to be competing at Regionals together!"

Wes smiled into his phone once he realized what Rachel said, "That's amazing Rach. I told you they couldn't say no to you."

Rachel giggled, "I have to go, I need to tell the girls, make sure to give Kurt the good news, I'll see you later tonight."

"Sure thing babe." Wes said, "I'll talk to you soon."

Rachel hung up her phone and was surprised at the time her clock had shown. Her final period had already passed, she rushed down the hallway to find crowds of Crawford students getting out of their final period and brightened when she saw her friend.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Rachel waved her over.

Sarah walked over to Rachel with a curious look on her face. "What's up?"

"They approved!" Rachel cried out. "They approved of the Glee Club!"

Sarah's eyes widened in shock. "What? Are you serious? That's great!"

"I know!" Rachell squealed, "I just got back from the Dean and he said that we could have our first rehearsal today!"

They both squealed simeltaneaously and hugged each other whilst jumping up and down.

"C'mon!" Sarah said, "We have to tell the girls!"

She grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her down the hallway.

Soon enough in the audotorium. Rita, Kayla, and Mira were with their respective groups meeting with Sarah and Rachel to give them the good news.

"Ok guys, Rachel's got an announcment that I think you're all gonna like!" Sarah beamed.

"We're doing a joint glee club with Dalton!" Rachel cried out, unable to contain her excitement.

"Finally," Rita said throwing her hands up in the air, "It's about time we had some diversity in this joint!"

"When is our first practice?" Mira asked.

"The Dean said that we could start tonight!" Rachel gushed, "The Warblers are coming to the audotorium, but I don't know if we'll get any actual singing done, but we are going to be discussing the dynamics of the club."

"Whose going to supervise us?" Kayla asked, "Ms. Corcoran? I heard that she had coached a Glee club at her old school."

"She's still coaching them." Rachel said, remembering the info she had dug up. "She's more of an assitant but she and Dustin Goolsby are working together and I've heard that Jesse St. James is coming back from California to do the same."

"So Vocal Adrenaline gets three coaches?" Rita deadpanned. "That's fair."

"They may have 3 coaches, but none of them or Vocal Adrenaline have heart." Rachel explained, "I mean all they really are is a bunch of pitch perfect robots, there's no emotion in their songs."

"How can you be so sure that we'll be any better." Kayla asked, "No offense but besides Rita, none of us have any experience in singing."

"That's where I and the Warblers come in." Rachel said, "We can teach you guys all there is to know about singing and music, plus we'll have the extra edge."

"What's that?" Mira asked.

"We're going to be doing original songs." Rachel said, "Before you say anything, I've already got some ideas that I want to run by you and it's not against the rules so there are no complications."

"Original songs?" Kayla repeated, "Has that ever been done before?"

Rachel shook her head, "No and that's what's so brilliant, we'll be the first group in Show Choir history to do original songs!"

"What would we even be singing about?" Rita asked.

"Well this year's theme is all about Comebacks, so I figure that the songs would basically be about hardships and perseverance." Rache explained. "Both themes coincide with what's necessary for a comeback."

"Okay girls," Sarah said, "I know that you're all probably nervous, we're walking into uncharted territory, so we're not trying to pressure you into doing this. But this is a big deal, if we were to actually win this Crawford would get tons of great PR and colleges and other schools would take us more seriously. I mean like Rita said, we need more diversity, and this club can help us bring it."

"Well then there's only one thing to do." Mira said.

"What's that?"

"Where do we sign up?"

* * *

"Guys I have an announcement." Wes said, banging his gavel

"We have officially been approved to start a joint Glee club with Crawford Country."

There was a series of applause and hoots from the boys, most likely because they were going to be in a room with living, breathing females.

Wes bang his gavel for order, "Alright boys, I know you're excited but we can't be slacking off! This is a great oppotunity for both schools and if the teachers sense any form of impropriety then they'll shut us down."

"He's not saying this for us, but for his own safety." Kurt pointed out, "Rachel will kill him if that happens."

"Kurt!" Wes cried out, "But yeah he's right, my girlfriend will kill me and I want to live."

The Warblers chuckled, having first-hand experience of Rachel's intensity, and not wanting to be the target of it.

"Whose going to be our Chaperone?" David asked.

"I don't know." Wes shrugged, "But Crawford said that they were going to handle it. So all we have to do it show up. Dalton's arranged for a bus to take us to Crawford today. Our first rehearsal is tonight."

Kurt clapped, "Fabulous!"

"Why so soon?" Blaine asked.

"Regionals is in five weeks." Wes explained. "We are going to need all the practice that we can get. So everyone get to your dorms and prepare yourselves because we leave at 4:30. Meeting adjourned."

With a bang of his gavel they dispersed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Carmel High, Dustin, and Jesse St. James were discussing what to do with the Regionals set list.

"So Sunshine is our star." Jesse stated.

"You've heard her voice," Dustin said, "Nobody can touch her."

Jesse didn't entirely agree, he knew of at least one person who could give her a running for her money.

"Besides, New Directions doesn't stand a chance." Goolsby said again, "Especially since their star walked out on them."

"Rachel quit?" Jesse asked suprised. Show choir was Rachel's life, he found it hard to believe that she could just walk away.

"Yes well their loss is our victory, am I right?" Dustin smirked.

The door of the audotorium slammed open, and the clacking of heels echoed through the room.

"Shelby, lovely of you to join us." Dustin said.

"You try finding a sitter this late in the day." Shelby said.

"How is Beth?" Jesse asked, smiling. He knew how much being a mother meant to Shelby.

"She's great, thanks for asking Jess." Shelby said, "But I didn't come here to gossip over my baby, I just found out some news at Crawford."

"What kind of news could possibly make you twenty-five minutes late?" Dustin asked, ruffling through sheet music.

"Crawford and Dalton are forming a joint glee club."

Dustin paused, and then turned. "What are you talking about?"

Shelby sighed. "Rachel has apparently fought tooth and nail to get the school boards to approve of it, and trust me when Rachel has her mind set on something she will do anything to accomplish it."

"I wonder where she gets that from." Jesse said wryly.

"So Dalton and Crawford are joining forces." Dustin said, "And Rachel, isn't she your daughter?"

"Yes." Shelby said shortly, still not comfortable talking about it due to their stressed relationship.

"Good." Dustin said, "And here I was thinking we wouldn't have any competition."

"You seem to taking this awfully well." Shelby said.

"We have been the reigning champions for eight years. I honestly _wish_ there was a team out there who could give us a run for our money." Dustin said, "So if this Rachel is putting a team together then my life just got a whole lot more interesting."

He turned to Shelby. "So what else have you found out about them?"

Shelby gave him a look, "I am _not_ going to be a spy for this choir."

"Please." Dustin scoffed, "You know that's not what I meant, winning is no fun if you have to cheat."

"I don't know anything." Shelby said, "Because of the fact that I'm still coaching Vocal Adrenaline, the Dean's asked that I keep away from the club affairs. I can still teach music there, but that's about everything I know."

"I wonder who they're going to get as the coach." Dustin wondered.

"Okay, enough speculating." Jesse said. "We have our own work to worry about."

Dustin was right about one thing. Things were going to get a lot more interesting.


End file.
